Harry Potter and the heir of Ravenclaw
by DesiredAngelwings
Summary: Five horcruxes remain, an old friend of Snape's comes into the picture, and a new teacher has been sent into Hogwarts. She holds a dark secret, one that may aid Potter in destroying Voldemort, forever...Chapter 7 slightly rewritten!
1. Down Spinner's end again

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Ravenclaw**

Chapter One: Down Spinner's End Again

Wind blew, lighting struck, and tears fell off my face and flew into the wind, landing upon the streets. I splashed my way down the many roads of hell, or what I thought was. The storm was getting worse, and this time I had no were else to go but to him. He was the last person who was alive; all were dead because of me. It had been seventeen years but I still held hope that he would welcome me with open arms.

I took a sharp turn to the left and tripped. I panted hard while trying to get back on my paws. My heart couldn't keep up. I had to rest, but now was not the time. Yet nobody was following, why I still ran at that speed, I didn't know. I guessed I was still in shock, how could he have done this? He knew that this wasn't the way, yet he chose it…

I climbed up the hill towards the home of where he once lived, and I had hoped in my heart as well that he still did. I was scared, scared that he was dead. Scared that Potter killed him. But he was very strong, despite his unpopularity in school, so Potter couldn't have killed him. But I still worried for his sake.

The doorbell rang a haunting melody, one that made me shiver, partly in fear. The door opened, and he looked at my face with wide-eyes.

"Sasha? Is that really you?" The she-wolf in front of him transfigured back as I once was. I wore dark purple robes that had silver stars and moons sewn on them. I wore no hat, but allowed my hair down as the bangs brushed against my face. Of coarse I was drenched, including my slippers that matched my robes. "What's happened to you?" He asked me as I held my arms in an attempt to warm my self. I nodded and said, "It's been a while. Hasn't it Severus?" Snape was overwhelmed. "My god, come in. It must be horrid out there!" I came into the room and then found my self in Snape's arms after he closed the door. He had embraced me as I stood there cold and wet, and then he felt me embrace back. He heard me sobbing on his shoulder after a few seconds, and he knew what I was crying over.

"I'm alright, Sasha. I'm alright." He whispered into her ear. After I calmed down he lead me into the living room where it had a dash of elegance somewhere I could not place. Books lined the walls, partly and yet it still looked like someone was trying to hide something awful. That was so Snape's style.

"So, how long has it been? Can I get you anything? Your favorite, perhaps?" Snape asked eager to hear my voice once again or at least smile.

My face still frowned as I looked at the floor, but I did reply. "Seventeen years, and yes, thank you." I sat on the sofa opposite of him and was very grateful to be out of the cold. He pulled out his wand and, with a last wave, there flung into his hand was a bottle of wine, along with two wineglasses. He poured me the liquid and gave it to me, though I quickly drank it all it one gulp.

"It's perfect." I stated softly. "Like you." Snape replied in the same tone as mine. I paused and blinked. "What?" I asked in a louder voice. He shook his head to clear things up. "It's strawberry." He said, trying to cover what he said before up. My dark brown, wet hair got into my face as I looked at him again, not sure what to say as he poured more into my glass.

"Severus, I'm sorry it's been so long. But you know why I did this. It was just too much." I took a sip from my glass. My words had escaped me. I blushed once his dark eyes glanced into my same dark brown eyes; we were both looking at the rug now.

"Mind if I sit there?" I asked pointing near the fireplace as flames dance around the wood and ashes. "No, by all means." He responded with a little rush in his voice. "In fact if you don't mind," He started as he pulled his wand out again.

"Thank you." I said nodding. He cased a drying spell upon me, one that warmed my up fast, and then I remembered the fire and slowly walked toward it. Snape followed me down onto the floor. I sat on my hip and sipped my wine, watching the flames dance.

"What happened, Sasha?" He asked finally, as the silence seemed to go on forever. "You tell me." I stated. I pulled out the front page of _Daily Prophet_ from my inner pocket, stating a horrible attack at Hogwarts:

**Former Teacher at Hogwarts murders Headmaster Dumbledore! Will there be a next year?**

"Congratulations, Snape! You just made the front page." I said to him as I took another sip of the almost finished wine. I set the glass down and waited for his response. His face was shocked at what he saw. It was a picture of the Dark Mark high in the sky above the observation tower. His face held a bit of sorrow, but also annoyance. "I was following orders, Sasha. You now that as well as I. Besides he was dieing. Nobody could have prevented that!" "Yes, but he trusted you Severus. He cared about you, like I did. Besides, it was the boy's orders, not yours." "I took the Unbreakable vow, Sasha! From his mother! Would you rather it be him or me?" He was standing now, looking down at my lovely face with a bit of anger. "Well at least you would have died doing the right thing!" I answered standing up as well, wand ready.

"So now what? Hmm? You don't care for me anymore? Is that it, or were you just saying that as a threat?" Snape asked, thinking of what I had stated before.

I looked to the floor, unsure what to say next. I almost wanted to cry and hold him again, waiting to hear 'I'm sorry'.

"Honestly I don't know anymore. You know my family is gone because of the werewolves, plus my friends can't know about any of this, because they're all muggles! You are my only wizard friend I've ever had, for however long we had together. I came out of hiding the other day. And with me being lost and alone you were the first person I could think of to turn to." Hot tears started to stream down my cheeks now. "And for a split second I thought you were dead once I read this. I cried myself to sleep that night, worried that you might be lying on the street somewhere in an ally. You are part of my heart and soul, and always were once we met. But the fact that you chose a life like this, I couldn't help but think of you as a Double-Crossing Backstabbing Bastard who saw things the way an evil wizard's heir sees. The way were you wouldn't be alive right now had they found out that you were a-a…" I couldn't draw myself to say it. To me it was too much.

"Go on, say it! I know you will enjoy it. You're a pureblood! Besides, I thought you liked Black! He was handsome, smart and popular. Why worry about me when you could have had him? Why didn't you go out with him? Huh?"

"Because, I loved you! Not him!" I clapped my mouth with both hands trembling over. My face turned pink as I quickly sat back down on the couch. '_I did not just say that!' _I thought to myself. "Yes, you did." Snape replied to my thoughts out loud in a nerves tone. He had plopped down in the armchair in front of me with a piece of cloth on his forehead, wiping the sweat off.

There was a knock on the door. Both Snape and I jumped at the sound. "Come with me." Snape commanded as he pulled my wrist and dragged me up stairs. He took a right and went two doors down the hall. He opened it and tossed me on the bed. "Wait here. And just incase, take off your top, but leave your bra on! Get under the covers and wait for me. I'll be back, just be quiet!" He closed the door and locked it from the outside.

I did as I was asked. Snape would only say something like that if necessary, so it must have been his fellow Death Eaters at the door.

I looked around once in my position and noticed that the bed I laid on was Snape's! I could tell by the green snake bed polls and the gray painted walls. Plus the elegant, yet dark cherry wood furniture that was in there. But the one thing I spotted was a white gold heart locket on a white gold snake chain, (Get it, snake chain?) lying on his nightstand next to the bed. I recognized it because I had given it to Snape the day I had to go into hiding. Desperately I wanted to pick up and look at it, but then something jiggled the doorknob.

I heard it unlock from the outside and waited. It felt like ten hours instead of ten minutes, and my heart was racing, partly scared. The door opened and Snape came back in alone with a look of aggravation in his face. He came up to me and sat down on the bed with his hands covering his face. I just laid there, not wanting to make him mad I just tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at me, "What?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well?" I asked curious, "What happened?" He didn't answer but said something else. "How would you like it if you stayed with me for a while. Just until you can pick the pieces up in your live."

I was so overwhelmed I just gasped at his idea. I took hold of his body in an attempt to hug him. "Oh thank you! Thank you, Severus! I couldn't be more ecstatic!" I paused and then realized I was still topless, with the exception of my bra. "Wait. What was this all about?" I asked referring to me being in his bed.

"Nothing it was just a mistake. I thought someone else was at the door and well…" He slid away from the ending as it might have upset me. I slipped my top on again, "I see… So, where do I sleep?" I finally asked him as we both went into silence for a few disturbing seconds. He stood up and opened the door, "Follow me, it's still a big house. Wouldn't want you to get lost, now would we?"

Severus escorted me through a few hallways upstairs and finally came to a stop as he turned to the left. He opened the door and with his wand and stated, "This shall be your room, for the time being. You are to do as you please until you feel it necessary to leave for whatever reason. Are you still in hiding?"

I turned to his face and answered in an unsure way. "Well, does he presume I'm dead?" "I'm not sure. But we can always hope he does. Maybe if you change your name. No, that wouldn't work. They would recognize your face… Don't worry, we'll think of something." He answered. "In the mean time, Spruce and Jasper will get you anything you need."

"Spruce and Jasper?" I asked in an unsure tone. "My recently acquired house-elves. Jasper's the green one and Spruce is the dirty yellow. Just call out there names and they'll come, in less that minute, if they want a home." He explained with a sneer at the end of his sentence. I looked around the room; it was actually more like a fancy hotel then a spare bedroom. The walls were painted a near aqua shade of blue, but were darker. My bed was on a small platform that held it despite it's heavy looking structure. It was made of a dark wood color and the bed poles were shaped of lowered headed ravens, as if they were bowing. The bedspread was silver while the floor was tiled and had a white animal skin rug on the foot of her bed and in front of the platform. Beyond the bed was a small fireplace already set a blaze, and to the right of it was a door, which must have led to a privet bathroom. I smiled at what I saw and turned to him with that same smile. I put my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder in another hug. He stood there in shock for a second, then finally started to hug back.

"Just like home… Thank you Severus, for everything. You were there when I needed you most; I thought you were just being a good friend, but I was wrong." He looked at me with a confused face, but did not speak. "When I say this, I mean you were being a great friend, a true friend. And perhaps if in time this relationship does indeed grow stronger. Well, maybe…thank you." I did not need to continue; we both knew I wasn't really that crazy about him. Snape could tell, by what I thought and felt the last time. Of coarse I wasn't sure if _he_ felt that way. He was the best at Occlumency, not I!

He turned away, I think somewhat embarrassed about what happened. "I ah, trust that everything is to your liking. If you need me, I'll be in my room." He then muttered something else as he walked away toward his room, something about drinking away something. He closed the door I didn't catch all of it, though I hoped it wasn't anything bad. I turned toward my bed and jumped onto its silky feature. I was wishing now for sleep to come to me, yet I had too much on my mind. I closed my eyes, thinking of where to start and how but at the moment I then wished not for sleep to come, it did. And as it did I found my eyes watching the final flames die away as her eyes finally closed.

Nothing, absolutely nothing could make him want to drink so much that he would sometimes actually think and hoped he would die the very next day, except Sasha Moon. Ever since Snape had got to know her he was determined to gain her heart any way he tried. So far, after twenty years, he had yet to do so.

Snape's last remark was really a sign of depression. "Drinking away this horrid moment and problem." He had said. Yet again, no matter how charming he tried to become, there was always this void between them. Causing neither to love the other when the first feel for the second. This was a problem indeed. Especially now that Snape was one of Voldemort's favorite and most trusted Death Eater.

He walked into his room and plopped down in his armchair. Beside him was a bottle of scotch on top of a side table. He took the scotch bottle, uncorked it and drank, without the use of his glass next to him. He sighed and realized that Sasha wouldn't want him to drink himself to sleep. She had always looked out for him, even though she went into hiding she still stuck to his mind and heart like his mother had.

He remembered when they first met; it was after his worst memory occurred. How she had helped him that day. He wanted her now, more than anything. Or should I say, he wanted her heart now, more then anything. Maybe things would look better in the morning. They could talk, relive the past and maybe, just maybe if she really loved him… He pushed those thoughts aside. _'Like that would happen'_ He thought. She was perfect. Smart, beautiful, gorgeous figure, and she was tough too. Plus she had a great personality that just strung Snape's curiosity.

It was late, and he was rather tired. But before he went to sleep, he peeked inside Sasha's mind, just to check on her, to see if she was comfy. Sadly she was asleep. So he closed his eyes and dreamed of them together, kissing passionately…

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

Hello, Blueflamewolf here. Just want to let you know that I do not mean any harm to anyone. I'm a bit dazed to, because I don't own ANYTHING! Though I really want to... Anyway, there shall be songs and romance and adventure in this fic. So just stay strong, also I just own Sasha Moon. Thats the only thing I own, besides the 'Feathered Serpent', which is the name of a broom I invernted.

I guess thats about it, please review. And no flames, I'm still new at this.


	2. An Ancient Past

Chapter Two: An Ancient Past

Morning had come to fast for me. What felt like five minutes was really six hours. And believe you me; I am not a morning person! I groaned as I awoke to the sound of a knock on my door. It was of coarse, Severus.

"Sasha, are you awake? I brought you some breakfast." He told he in a bit of a perky tone. "I'm up. I'm up." I answered in an annoyed voice, for he too knew that I hated morning with great intensity. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to get whatever gets in there out. I finally looked at my doorway and saw Snape in my doorway with a tray filled with toast and bacon. "Here." He said plainly. "I thought you might be hungry. I was actually surprised you didn't eat anything last night." "You seem to know just what I like, don't you, Snape-y." I answered in an attempt to annoy him a little. Snape walked over to my bed and sat down. He didn't seem amused.

I thanked him and pick up the toast with peanut butter on it. I took a bite and notice he was staring at me, for whatever reason. I set the piece of toast down and started a conversation that might help the atmosphere somewhat.

"Severus, you remember how we met?" I asked. He shook his head and focused, "What?" He asked. "When we met, do you remember?" He gave me a look that told me he didn't want to talk about it, yet spoke anyway. "Oh yes, I remember. It was during our fifth year at Hogwarts, I believe?" I nodded and urged him to keep on. "I'd rather not talk about this, Sasha. It's just I have other things in mind. Like tonight, I shall be hosting a Death Eater meeting. I'd rather not let The Dark Lord see you, so you must stay in here." He informed me. My eyes widened, my mouth gated open, and my heart stopped for a sheer minute.

"So it is true? You're one of them!" I asked my voice shocked, disgusted and frightened. He looked at me as he had just realized what he just said and tried to cover it. "No! No, that's not what I meant! I mean I'm… Its just, well… Look it's not what you think. I just.." But I had already stood up and armed myself with my wand, aiming at him. "Stay back! I'm warning you, you sick fuck! Just let me out of here and leave me alone!" He pulled out his wand to and aimed it at me. His face had no expression on it. Like he wanted to kill me. He started to sweat.

"Sasha. I know what you're thinking. And let me just say that it is not as it looks."

"Really! So I'm not seeing you about to kill me with your wand? I'm not seeing you as a murderous fiend! So tell me _Snape_, what am I seeing, uhh? Am I seeing you, as if Dumbledore ordered you to kill him? So that you can infiltrate the Dark Lord's lair? So that you can gain his trust and turn on him? Or so you can put Dumbledore out of his misery about old age? So that you can aid Potter in defeating _your _master?" I shook me head at him with a smirk. "I can see right through you Snape. And I will not only runaway from here, but I might as well kill the Dark Lord's favorite. You filthy Death Eater! _Expelliarmus!_" I shouted. With a flick of his wand Snape dodged it.

"Sasha. I really hate to do this."

"_Rictusempra!_" Snape had dodged it again.

"Sasha, please! Don't make me curse you!"

"_Avada Kedavra!_" And again! We paused as I then thought of the one spell he hated to let others use.

"_Sectumsempra!_" I shouted with a clear shot. He flicked his wand to dodge it then looked at me with eyes of sorrow and hate.

"I tried to warn you Sasha, but I have no other choice. _Impedimenta!_" He cried as I jump out of the way. '_Crap! I'm not that good at blocking.'_ I thought. "I know you aren't." Snape responded coolly. "_IMPEDIMENTA!"_ He shouted once more. This time had gotten me. I was slammed up against the wall and was close to being unconscious. Snape walked up to me and kneeled at my side. "And who said _third_ time's the charm?" I closed my eyes and began to dream…

* * *

It was my fifth year at Hogwarts and I wasn't really all that good. I had finished my NEWTS test and was a bit unsure on questions 12, 36, and of coarse 47. _'How would you try to curse a Reedbuck horntail Dragon if one did attack?'_ Why the hell did they have to be so hard? Then again, I did do pretty well when it came to tests. As I crossed paths with Lily Evens, who I made an effort to say hi to, I heard a familiar voice drift into my ear. 

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" The voice came from non-other that James Potter, one of the show off popular bullies no doubt. I got my wand ready, just in case. Turns out they were torturing Snape again. I was bored and plus saw that this was not right, so I ran over there and tapped Potter on the shoulder behind him.

He turned and smiled. "Hey Padfoot, look who it is. It your girl friend!" Potter cried at Black. "Please. I would hardly call him boy friend material, Potter. Besides why would I want to be with him?" I answered back as his grin went away. Black came around Potter and looked at me from head to toe. He smirked then said, "So Moon, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be down by the lake so I can bay at you later?" Him and Potter smirked at this remark.

"Oh yes Black, very funny. Like I would want some filthy dog drooling all over me. You must be out of you're fucking mind. Besides I'm here for him." I stated looking at Snape and then back at Black. "Put him down guys. This isn't funny."

"Speak for yourself. Besides, why on earth would you want to save him? Don't tell me you've fallen for Snivellus's charm, have you?" Black asked lifting my chin. "Better him than you!" I said slapping his arm away. "Oh, how sweet. Hey Snivellus, you're sweet heart has come to rescue you." Black cried at Snape.

"I don't need you're help! I'm fine on my own!" The young Snape cried from his upside-down position.

"Then you must be blind Snape, because you clearly need some help." I answered back. "Well gentlemen, I've asked you nicely. And since that hasn't worked, I'll have to use force." I replied aiming my wand at Black. He pulled his out too.

"Don't make me hex you, Moon. It would be a shame to ruin that pretty face of yours." He stated. "Please, don't you think I would have already done something to you with out making a scene. How about we make a deal? Me for him?" I asked them both. "You guys can pick on me after classes and in between. It won't bother me a bit. Just do almost anything you want to me and then be on your way. Just don't harm him." I pointed at Snape.

"Well, well, well. You make a hard offer, Moon. But how about this? One date with me and we'll never lay a wand on old Snivellus again. For now anyways."

As much as I hated them, as much as I felt sorry for Snape, the second feeling overpowered the first one. I sighed and looked at him, with his evil little grin. I wanted them to stop this. I mean, what did he ever do to them? Was he just easy prey to play with? _'Snape, you owe me big for this!'_ I thought as I glared at him. He seemed to get the message.

"Alright. But one date, and one date only! I don't want this to start into something." I said finally giving in. Potter muttered the counter curse and with a plop, Snape came down. I rushed to his side and helped him up.

"Are you alright? Anything broken?" I asked as he stood up.

"I'm fine." He replied dusting off his robes. He sighed and looked at me like I disgusted him. "You know you didn't have to do that." He said.

"I know. But I wanted to." I stuck my hand out. He looked at it like he wasn't sure what to do. He then took it and shook. "I'm Sasha, Sasha Moon. Don't speak, I already know who you are, Severus Snape." I whispered in his ear, "You owe me big time, Severus. But non-the less, I think what they do to you is horrible. Talk to me later, when they're not around, O.K." I heard Black's voice call to me so I had to rap this up. "By the way, I'm in Ravenclaw. Look for me." I ran toward the two dirt bags and looked back to see Snape smile and mouth a thank you to me. I could tell I did the right thing.

"I can't believe it! Why can't Evens be more like you?" Potter asked me as I turned around and walked away with them both toward Remus and Peter. It was time to go back to the tower as Black gave the time of our future date. I rolled my eyes and could think of nothing else but Snape the rest of the day.

* * *

"Is she awake?" 

"I don't know. It seems that she's coming around."

My eyes fluttered open, as my vision was horizontal. In front of me there were a pair of eyes that I did not recognized. Then came the cold voice that was Malfoy's.

"Well, well, well. It seems that our guest has awakened. So, should we kill her or should we send her away?"

A great many voices agreed to kill, but it was not they're place to say. For they came to greet a wizard, so evil, that it made the person in front of me seem like vermin. In front of me was Lucius Malfoy, as I had a clear view of him.

"Lucius!" I spat at him in disgust. "What are you…" I looked around as he stepped back. I saw many of them. Death Eaters! And that meant that _he _was here too. Somewhere… I thought back and remembered what had happened. _'That backstabbing snake!' _I thought viciously.

"Snape. Where is Snape?" I asked the blond male while looking around to find him.

"Right here." Came his voice, just as cold as ever. He stepped in front of me as Lucius stepped aside. "We are here to pass judgment upon you, Miss Moon. And as your Defense, I must ask you to not speak when you are not spoken to. Is that clear?"

"What kind of game are you playing at, Snape? I thought you wanted to help me." I asked him in a tone of disgust.

He threw his head back in a triumphius laugh. Some of the others did the same. He looked at me half-kneeled in front of me.

"Listen. Remember last night, when I rush you to my room? A fellow Death Eater came and gave me my orders from the Dark Lord, himself. He knew you were here. And he knew you would come to _me_ first. Since the rest of your sniveling family is already dead! So I made you stay a while until I was able to bring him to you instead. With you being out cold and all."

I was shocked as all of this info spilled into my life so quickly! I was just speechless, until I thought of what he said.

"How long was I out?" I asked softly.

He stood up strait looking down at me once more. "About two days. Now open and swallow." He ordered to me while taking out a clear, odorless liquid. Vaguely I had no other choice, for I was tied up, so I obeyed.

Pouring down the tasteless in my throat. I almost decided to spit it back up into Snape's face, but it was already to late. "Bring him in!" Barked Snape. A door slammed open as a hooded black figure stepped into the room. A walkway was formed for him like royalty, but I knew who it was.

"My lord, she is ready." Snape replied to Voldemort who now revealed his face. His eyes were that of a snake, red and yellow, and very cold. His hair was dark, almost black and his face was like it was withering away, partly. But it was still firm and long. My body shuddered as he approached me. I was scared and angry and Merlin knows empty! I had just wished that I had known about this earlier…

"State your name." He ordered in and cold and shallow voice. I gauged for a second and then quickly spit out the response.

"Sasha Moon."

"Sasha Moon. Well, well, this is quite the surprise! Very good, Severus, you have been doing grand since Dumbledore. I do believe that putting you in Hogwarts was the best idea I've ever had!" Snape smiled then bowed down in front of him. "Thank you, my lord." He simply stated. Voldemort took out his wand and pointed it at me.

"You however have driven my patience long enough! But instead of killing you I want you to go into Hogwarts and do a little something for me. You do know what I speak of, don't you." He asked me while in front of my face.

"Yes Dark Lord, I do!" I gasped at what I just called him and what I just told him! The truth just shot out of me like fire from a dragon baby. I then looked up at Snape with narrowed eyes, for I realized what that strange liquid was.

"Snape you Bastard! You gave me truth serum! Oh how I rule the day I ever saved your life from Black and Potter. I swear if I hadn't fallen in love with you during our last year at Hogwarts I would kill you!" I shouted at the overgrown greasy haired bat! I was pissed at him and for a split second I didn't care who knew! Then a few laughs came from the large crowd of males and few females. I then thought about what I just shouted in front them. I grew red from embarrassment.

"Well Severus, it seems you have an admirer. How sweet." Replied Voldemort. "But I don't really care about anybody's love life except yours, Miss Moon. So answer me this. Are you seeing anyone?"

I smiled at this question and replied simply, "No. But there have been times when I _thought_ I was in love." I saw were this was going. It was too obvious. "Besides, the one person I ever fell in love with is standing right next to you. Plus I'm still a virgin." I added. "Also if you're trying to blackmail me into something I don't want to do, your out of luck. I'm still not going to do this. I am not going to be a pawn in your little game any longer! I know what you're trying to do Tom. And its not going to work, even with me!" I had given him the ultimate hint that he had no other way if I was alone.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT NAME YOU VILE WRECH!" He shouted as the others cowered in his outburst. He then started to calm down, and spoke softer. "Well then, it no wonder you were placed in Ravenclaw. I was actually excepting for you to do something like this. So who helped you seventeen years ago, Sasha? Was it a teacher or was it student?"

"Both." I said plainly.

He glared at me, clenching his wand in his hand. I could tell I was pissing him off. Easily, might I add?

"So which teacher and student?" He asked, grinding his teeth as well. I smiled at Snape as he looked at me with wide eyes. _'You should have never given me the truth serum, Snape. Now its just sweet, sweet karma.'_ I thought, knowing he understood, word for word.

"The teacher was non other than Dumbledore, but even you could have figured that out, as much. Yet the student was much closer to me then any other person at Hogwarts. And that student was Severus Snape." I replied coolly.

"LAIR!" Snape shouted at me with eyes of anger. His wand was pointed at me and ready to fire a spell at any time. I turned my head and closed my eyes. I was actually afraid of Severus. ME! The one person who took the time to get to know him! Through my eyes, that was not right.

"Calm yourself Severus. I know you didn't mean to when you were younger, but she is still our guest." Snape stood there, partly embarrassed and lowered his wand. Voldemort turned to me once again. "So you think you have me figured out, do you? Well you are dead wrong Miss Moon. So if your not going to aid me, blackmailed or not, I might as well kill you. What do you say to that?" Voldemort aimed his wand at me, waiting for my answer. I knew he wanted me to die in the beginning anyway. And if Snape was with him, then there was no point in living.

Everyone I knew and cared for were gone, one-way or another. I looked up with small tears coming down my face. "Very well." I simply said. He looked at me and finally replied not with a curse, but with words. "I know how much you love to sing, Sasha. Some might have said you were a little, _'songbird'_. I know what your dieing wish is." He glanced at Snape then, for he knew what it was too. "One of them is to sing a dieing sonnet about your death, or what your feeling. So give us a tune, will you?" He turned his head toward another Death Eater.

A melody played in my head, as well as Lucius did with his wand, as the words poured out of my mouth, I began to sing:

_These tears I might have shed for your dark fate, grow cold and turn to tears of hate!_

_I trusted you with all my heart and soul but I guess I was wrong. Tell me it's not true!_

_But I'll save my cries for help._

_No point in fighting, for either way I choose I cannot win. _

_But do you really choose his side? And just to send me to my grave?_

_Or will stop him and protect me?_

_We were such close friends now look at us. Why do you curse me?_

(I slowed the tune down and sung softer.)

_Severus Snape, you deceived me._

I was crying now, as I looked up at Snape, I could tell many people knew from the start I was addressing him. Tears streamed down my face once more as I spoke softer to him then I sung.

"I gave you my life and heart kindly. Why?"

He looked at me and then at the ground. I could tell he wanted to cry. "I thought I was doing the right thing. I was… Mistaken." He started to speak louder now. "I was fooled!" "You should have left him to them when you were younger." Voldemort stated. Butting in. "But now you drive my patience. Make your choice!" He ordered. My voice was tiered and my soul was weak. I gave up. I lowered my head and signaled that I did not wish to live. "So you have wished it, so shall it be." I heard him steady and I heard my light sobs. Oh how I wish that it were already over. Why can't I hear his dieing curse? I'M STARTING TO FREAK OUT!

I looked up and sang one last thing that only Snape could hear:

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_._ Say the word and I will follow you_.

I was then joined by his voice:

_Share each dream with me, each night, each morning_. _Anywhere you go let me go too_.

Finally in unison we sang together mentally:

_Love me, that's all I ask of you…_

A louder voice coming from Snape rang through out the room. "Stop!"

Everyone's head turned, including mine. Was he really doing this to me? For me? Sadly, Voldemort was not amused. He angrily turned toward Snape, wand pointing at him now!

"She has chosen her fate! Now is not the time for interruptions! Speak once more out of turn and it will be you next!" He shouted at him.

"My lord, please! If you give me a chance, I'm sure I can persuade her to join us, and serve you. Please, sir, I beg of you don't kill her! I'll do as you wish and then some. Just please, spare her!" Snape was at Voldemort's feet now and his head was bowed down.

'_I can't believe it… He really does love me. For him to degrade himself like that, it's a wonder he still lives.'_

Voldemort looked down upon his servant with half a look of disgust, and a look of pity.

"Very well. You did do more than I asked you to do in the past. I suppose I could grant you a favor. I'll let her live, Severus, don't you worry…" He walked out of the room, when then his voice came, "Speak of this, and you will all die! Leave now and forget this whole thing. She shall go into Hogwarts and serve for me. Get in her way and you shall answer to me!" He shouted from the other room. That was his signal to them all that now was the time to leave…

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

Hi again, just writing to let you know I still don't own anything. Oh! And the first thing that Sasha sings is based on 'Down once more/Track down this murderer' on the 'Phantom of the Opera' CD. And the second song that Sev sings with Sasha is based on 'All I ask of you' from the same CD. I love the music and the movie, so your going to read a lot more of it, along with other songs that could be random!

So I don't own the music, just some of the lyerics. Anyway... hope you like the story. Just please reveiw something good..


	3. The ring, the Star and the Serpent

Chapter Three: The ring, the Star, and the Serpent

After every last one of them had left, Severus locked the door, and untied me. I was still in shock about earlier. Once I was able to move around I looked at Snape, while rubbing my wrist. I was confused and tried. I sat on the floor, waiting for his voice. Instead, he kneeled down beside me and took hold of me. He laid his head on my shoulder, and I heard soft sobs. He was crying.

'_This is so not normal…'_ I thought. I heard a soft voice repeating, "I'm sorry, Sasha. I'm so sorry… I can't believe I almost lost you!"

I took hold of him as well, and began to pat him on the back. I pulled him away from the shadows of my body. I looked into his eyes and started to calm him.

"Listen to me. Listen to me. It's all right, I'm fine. Neither of us is dead, and I thank you for that.. You don't know how much I both hate and love you for doing this. Snape; please, for the final time, tell me this is not real." I took a pause, just to quiver. "Tell me it isn't true." My tone was a bit scared of his response, but I kept my head held high. His eyes reflected into mine, they looked a little teary.

He stood up and helped me as well. Though my knees were weak, both from him and the fact I was shooken up, I stood. He held my hands with both of his. He knew that Dumbledore was the closest thing to a grandfather to me. He looked down at the floor, eyes filled with sorrow.

"It is." He simply stated. My hands fell out of his, as I looked into the face that was a murderer's. My head filled up with many things. I couldn't bear them all at once! My hands covered my mouth as I gasped at his response. I was angry and scared, and most of all, in denial.

I rushed to my room, in hopes he would not follow me there. He called out my name, "Sasha! Sasha please, let me explain!" He ran after me, almost stumbling on the steps upward. I was to fast for him; I was always the faster runner. I slammed the door and cast a locking spell upon it, one that could not be opened or cracked. It was an invention of mine, and only I knew the counter curse.

Severus slammed up against the door. "SASHA!" He cried while trying to ram the door. "Sasha please, I can explain. Just let me in! I'm sorry! I really am! Just let me in!" He rammed the door again and then again. After another try he slid down the door and tried to explain through the door. But he knew I wouldn't hear a word of it, I was sobbing my heart out! For I was in love with a murderer!

* * *

The night had past and the warm sunlight took over the crew and unfeeling tension from last night. I had cried myself to sleep that night, which was a second time I did for him. My eyes open to the sound of a knock on the door. 

'_Weird. Hasn't that happened before?'_

I sat up, rubbed my eyes open and opened the door for Snape. He stared at me for a second with his mouth open; like he had just lost his words he was about to say to me.

Then, he found his words, "Sasha, I wanted to.. Apologize for last night, and the few nights before. I didn't mean to upset you. I also wanted to say that the fact I saved your life last night does not change the fact that you are now a servant for the Dark Lord. You are to go into Hogwarts and sign up as a teacher. I took the liberty of buying your necessary books and this." He held up a ring that had a golden band and a green stone in the center. I looked down at it with a smirk.

"Sorry, Snape, but I don't intend to marry you. At least now that I realized it was you who really killed Dumbledore. You are the reason I'm alone! You, my dear old _friend_ have been nothing but a vile, unbearable, impossible host and con artist ever since I got here! And I dare say that it has been a great misfortune to know you!" I turned, and then remember something else. "Oh! And by the way, when I sang that I loved you telepathically, the potion had worn off. Next time you should check to see how much your victims drink." I turned to close the door, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to face him.

"Very funny, Sasha. Now listen, this is a devise that will let you know when I'm trying to contact you. It will glow when I do so, so during your classes I won't interrupt you during the daring of times. Is that understood?"

I glared at him and responded, "Crystal!" I then spat in his face, die to all my anger and desire to do so. He pushed me aside and wiped it off; I pissed him off. I could tell.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" He yelled at me, disgusted.

"Well, you wouldn't let go. Plus I was pissed at you! And if you ask me for the reasons, I swear I will slap you so hard it will make you time travel, without a Time Turner!" I slammed the door and locked it up again. Snape was his old self again, cold, scary, and a bit self-centered.

"Oh very mature, Sasha! You just can't act normal for an hour, can you?"

"Of coarse I can't! I was, and always will be something that no other witch or wizard can! Unless, Merlin forbid, I have a child, I will always be"

"Don't you dare say it!" He shouted back. "Don't you dare say what you are, unless you wish to die! I can't risk saving you again, Sasha. Not for what you are!"

"Then why do you love me, Snape? Uh? Did it ever occur to you that if we _both _felt that way about each other, then we would have to look out for one another? Did it? Or are you scared of the commitment? Scared that you will have to choose between your love for me and your obedience for Voldemort, and if you pick me then it would mean that _he_ would come looking for you? Is that it?" I was getting sick of his little game. "You know you can't do both! And you know as well as hell, that I would die before joining _your_ side. I WOULD DIE!"

His voice came through the door, softer and gentler then I ever heard it before. He did not cry and he did not cower before me as he had once in school. But I could tell that it had been a while since he was this kind.

"Listen to me, Sasha. Open the door, I have something to tell you that might be of great importance." I slowly walked toward the door, my hand shaking, and opened it. He took my right hand and pulled me down stairs. He sat me down on the sofa and sat next to me.

"All you need to do is just look for his bits of soul and then come back here. Now he may kill you, but if he doesn't, then that means that he can rule and we can be together. As friends or lovers, I don't care! But as long as you are safe, then that's victory enough for me. I saved you because I didn't want to lose you. If you die, I die. And the thought of you leaving my sight is hard enough as it was seventeen years ago, just to do something I don't think you should do. Yet I trust you, Sasha! I trust you to be safe and to stay well during this journey into Hogwarts. I need you to deal with me now. But if you want to walk away from this all, I understand. Just remember that I may not be there to save you. Is that clear?"

I looked into his eyes and knew he spoke the truth. He normally did with me. I sighed and smiled at him. "Call me Professor." I simply said. I wanted to embrace him, but he stood up and held his hand out toward me.

"Shall we go pack?"

"And where are you going?" I took his hand.

He smirked at my remark and answered, "That is non of your concern."

We took off into our own rooms and packed, me going to Hogwarts, and Severus going somewhere else. A spiral vortex of dust began to swirl in my room and dissolved as a small melon green house elf appeared. He wore a pillowcase on his torso and had big, simmering blue eyes; ones that seemed worried that I would hit him as soon as he spoke. His ears were that of a vampire's, once transformed, and his nose was pointed as he looked down at the floor and looked up at me again.

He bowed down to me as low as possible and took a few steps forward. "The master has sent me in here to assist you, if you ever shall need it, Miss Moon. He has calmly asked Jasper to make sure you come down stairs the instant you are done packing. That won't be a problem, miss, would it?" His tone seemed unsure of how to act towards me. I gave a nod in expectants. "No, it won't, Jasper. But do give the master my regards that I do not need a house elf to help me pack. As you can see, I'm already ready." He stepped back and took another deep bow, understanding the boundaries.

"Jasper has heard a great deal of things about you, Miss Moon. Most came from master, himself. Tales of you're smarts and bravery and beauty, but Jasper never thought that he would get to meet such a wonderful witch as yourself!" He looked behind his shoulder, and then turned to me, as if about to tell me a secret. "If you shall ever need me, Miss Moon, just call out my name, and I shall come to you." He snapped his fingers and disappeared…

* * *

Once packed, I rushed downstairs and found Severus waiting there for me. He stood up immediately after I walked in. He wore a hooded cloak and carried a small bag with him. I had a briefcase and of coarse a suitcase for my clothing. He and I both knew that I would be going for the Defense against the Dark Arts job. Word is, it was jinxed. Though I planed to stay alive this year, then again I had no other choice but to. 

"Shall we go then?" He asked in the darkest tone I ever heard him say.

"Yes, I do believe we shall." I replied. "Oh, and by the way, how are you going to walk into a place that might have security looking for you?" Though I did sound a bit snappy, I was concerned.

"I'm not going through the veil onto the platform. Do you think I would be that stupid? I'm just going as far as the veil, then I'll leave you to the train. No sense in letting it leave without you. Then what would I do with you? The whole plan would be wasted." He snapped back at me.

"Then why are we still here?" I snapped back again. We would sometimes spat a bit back at school, but would always make up later that week.

He scowled at me and then turned towards the broom closet. "I thought that we might fly there. You can have first pick." He opened the door and revealed two broomsticks. One of which was the Shooting Star. The other was the Feathered Serpent, my favorite.

"I think you know which one I want, Severus. The Feathered Serpent's mine, you know as well as I. I gave it to you when I left." My voice rose, but I couldn't help but wonder.

"Why did you keep it after so many years? Why haven't you thrown it away already?" He stared at me like the answer was obvious. "Because I wanted you to find that something didn't change while you were away! I sorry if you find my kindness odd!"

"Oh right, Severus. So my guess is that muggles are fine with witches and wizards on brooms now? Or were you planning an invisibility spell?"

"Actually, I was. Now get on before I hex you." He threatened. I narrowed my eyes and sat upon the broom, _my_ broom, really. He flicked his wand and did the same with himself. We walked out of the doors, brooms at hand, after we shrunk our things and flew off into the sky.

I almost wanted to cry out in excitement. But I knew I could not, for what would the muggles think? As we drew closer to the station, Snape stared to fly closer to me. For although we were invisible, we could still see each other. Once we were there we rested in an ally and became visible again. Severus walked me to the stopping point and stopped me, pulling me away from the portal.

"Do you have everything?" He asked me like some guardian. I sighed in aggravation.

"Yes, yes I have everything. My things are in my pocket safely tucked, and my broom is with me here. My wand is at my side and powder for contacting you is in the other pocket. Now may I please go now?" He glared at me for my sarcastic remark.

"Do not make me kill you, Sasha." He stated, word for word wile poking his wand at me. His tone then changed. "Besides I have something else for you." He replied, trying to pull something out of his pocket. I then heard something, like a whistle.

'_The train!'_ I thought. And though I hated to push him away, I had to. "No time, Severus. I have to go. Just send it to me by owl or something. The train will be leaving soon." I explained while whispering his name softly.

"But," He started to say. I pressed my fingers against his lips. "Now is not the time! I'm sorry, but I really must get going. But I will always have time for this." He looked at me with confusion then in shock as I jumped into him for one final embrace. This time it was different. It was warm, loving, long and welcoming. And as much as I loved that moment in time, I had to break it off. I could tell Severus didn't want it to end, for he was speechless.

I smiled at him and then responded with a thing I might, and did say, just to liven up the moment. "I hope you won't expect a kiss as well." I said with half a laugh. He smirked and then replied back, "Oh very funny, Sasha. Like I never thought you might say that!"

He laughed at what just happened weakly and then just smiled at each other.

"Go on then. You have a train to catch!"

I looked back at the portal quickly and then back at him. "Yes well, you'll call me later. Won't you?" I asked in stupidity, for I already knew the answer. "Why do you think I gave you the ring? To get married, as you said before!"

I blushed at him. "Right, right. Well, goodbye." I turned around and rushed toward the train. I climbed up the steps and showed the ticket to a conductor. I rushed toward an empty compartment and sat down next to the window. Though I knew he was not out there, I still wished I could wave to him and watch him vanish in the distance. Seeing an old place with no old friends can make one feel very lonesome.

I whispered his name softly and I could feel he did the same with mine. My feelings for him were mixed up indeed. _'Should I love him like a friend? Or, dare I say it, as a lover?'_

I pushed those thoughts aside. Though he was stubborn and a bit bitter, he was also equally kind and sweet. Though I did not want to think about that now. I had to worry about school! _'At least I'll be back home, where I truly belong.' _A knock came at the door after I placed my things away, and in came three young wizards. One of which I should have looked out for, even thought I was not a Death Eater.

With him were two others. One male, the other female. "Mind if we sit here?" He dark haired boy asked me. "No, Not at all." I answered gesturing the seat next to me.

The boy wore glasses, round ones and looked a lot like the bully, Potter. But instead of his eyes, he had the eyes of Lily Evens', one of my lesser friends. Instantly I knew whom it was, the one who made _him_ weak during that year of the deaths. The one who did the most magnificent things at the school I once belonged to. This young man, who was sitting next to me was non other then Harry Potter!

**End of Chapter Three**


	4. The Sudden Stop

Chapter Four: The Sudden Stop

"Bless my soul, your Harry Potter!" I cried as they all sat down. "I hope you don't mind if I take a look at your face, do you?" I asked him. He looked at me and then at his friends, like trying to see if it was all right.

"And who might you be, Miss?" He asked me, he even sound a bit like his father.

"Oh, right. I'm terribly sorry for not introducing myself. I'm your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Miss Moon."

"Yeah, well, good luck to you then." Remarked the red head. "Everyone knows that job is jinxed!" The mouse haired girl across from me elbowed him, signaling him to shut-up.

"Yes, I am quite aware of that. Yet I don't plan on dieing either. I'm just staying there temporarily anyway. It's just going to be a part-time job, until I can get by. And who might you be?" I asked them both.

"I'm Hermione Granger. And this is our friend,"

"Ron Weasley." He announced sticking his hand out in front of me. I took it and shook both his and hers.

"Charming." I smiled. "But, really… May I?" I asked Harry once again. "Sure." He flatly said.

I took his face with both hands and looked strait into his eyes. They were an emerald green looking color. "Just like Lily's." I whispered. He gave me a halfhearted smile and waited for me. I brushed his bangs back with my thumb, just to reveal the legendary scar.

"You are a remarkable young man, Harry. Your mother's brains, and your father's face. Except for the eyes, they're your mother's, you know… But I bet you get tired of hearing that." I let go of his face and waved my wand, making a bottle of butterbeer appear in my hand. I gestured it to him, he shook his head, as did the others once I asked them.

"Yes, well, remarkable people, they were, your parents. Knew them both well, I did. Though your father I'd wish I'd known differently, instead of the brute he was." I uncorked the bottle in front of me, but before I could sip it, he stood up. "My father was not a brute!" He answered back at me. I could tell that his anger was rising; my guess was that he had heard this before. Snape, no doubt.

"Oh, please! Like hexing innocent kids wasn't cruel. I was lucky enough to stop him from killing Snape and anyone else who got in the way from his rein of big-headedness."

"Anything that he did to Snape was probably for the best! After what he did? How can you sit there and stand up for him, the one who murdered Dumbledore?"

I was taken by surprise as I heard these words slip through his mouth. "Please, Harry. I'm sorry for my sudden outburst before, I didn't mean to anger you. See, I tend to speak before I think. It's more of a curse, really, runs in my blood. He wasn't all that bad, you know, very talented really, your father. And your mother, she was extraordinary! Then again she _was_ the witch of our time! So caring and thoughtful, smart and so full of life. One of the prettiest witches I ever did see. But she was always the brave one, never backed down from a goal, same as your father."

I placed the bottle to my lips and drank it down halfway, with that I licked my lips and sighed. It was pouring hard today as the train rushed over to Hogwarts. More then likely it was going to be a troubling year. A voice then broke the silence. "Excuse me, Miss Moon?" I turned to the mouse haired girl sitting in front of me, "Yes, dear child?" She looked at Harry who seemed to be giving her a look of distrust. She sighed and looked back at me, "I was wondering if you knew anything about,"

BANG! The train had stopped violently, causing Harry and I to tumble out of our seats. Butterbeer was all over the carpet, drenching it with the smell of butter, popcorn, and salt. I turned my head to see if the boy was all right, which he was indeed, with the exception of no glasses. I looked up at the other two and saw no harm come to them, except fear.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked them while I help Harry up. They nodded fiercely, especially the red head. We all stood up to help one another. My heart was pounding fast, like my life was about to end, but I knew better. The lights flickered as I drew my wand and opened the door; I turned to them and began to make orders.

"Weasley! Granger! Keep Potter in here. Make sure he does not leave this compartment. It could be dangerous, too dangerous, even for him. We wouldn't want anything to happen to 'the chosen one', now would we?" I stepped out side and only closed the door half way when a foot stepped in its path.

"Miss Moon, please, let me come. I'm not a baby anymore. You don't have to do this."

"Potter, for once, just stay where you are meant to stay. Which just happens to be safe, which is here, with your friends. Don't try to be a hero, Potter. Your mother and father learned that the hard way, don't try and gamble they're sacrifice just so you can get a taste of adventure."

"Come on Harry." Hermione said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked me and began to back up, allowing me to shut the door and lock it.

I turned down the dark hallway and made my way down with only my wand to guide me. "_Lumos!_" I commanded my wand. The bright light gave me sight as I glided across the way, making my way toward the head of the train. I turned to look into each compartment, checking to see if any of the students were hurt. As I finished my fifth door I heard a small bang behind me. I turned to the sound of it and made my way cross the hall; I felt a chill run down my spine, one like I never felt before. '_Maybe a dementor'_, I thought; yet it would be most unlikely. Then again, finding Malfoy out of Azkaban was an unlikely thing to see as well, had his Lord not rescued him. Plus I saw no dementor once I opened the door, instead I found a small, somewhat filthy little house elf, one that had green skin and wore a pillowcase over his torso.

"Who are you?" I asked in a booming voice, wand aiming at him. I jumped back as he turned around to find me staring at him. His face expressed shock and fear, yet he relaxed once he knew it was I. At once I recognized who he was.

"Jasper!" I cried in half a whisper. "What the bloody hell are you doing here? I have not called your name, nor spoke of it, yet here you stand? Explain!" I ordered him.

He took yet another bow and stared, "Forgive me Miss Moon, but I was ordered to come to your aid." I tried to protest but he stopped me. "Not by you Miss, but by master, he worries, he does, for you. I was to keep watch over you and write to master every week about how you were and what you've doing. He only cares for your safety and hopes that no harm comes your way, he does. He is also concerned about you and the mission."

My feelings were a jumble. I was touched that Severus worried, yet appalled that he did not possible trust me! Sending a house elf as a spy just to check on me, it just didn't, yet it did sound like him. My hands clenched into fists as I took a deep breathe.

"Alright, I suppose you could still write to him. But since I already know you're here, you can at least assist me in class and in the mission. Just say you volunteered to help me, I don't want any snoops. Now come on, we need to see what's going on the train… Unless you were behind this sudden stop." His eyes widened a little and he shook his head quickly in disagreement. "No miss, I have not been a part of anything, except for masters work."

"And the lights?"

"No miss. Nothing of the sort."

I sighed and looked back at him with a stern face. "O.K. stay close behind me and try not to get in the way. Never know if there are dementors around here. For all we know, we could be the targets." I turned to start walking, but Jasper grabbed my sleeve and pulled on it. "Miss, there is no need to worry about it. It was no more then a fellow Death Eater,"

"What!" I cried, yet still keeping a low voice. "Which, which Jasper? Which Death Eater is here? Who is it?" Jasper just stood there silently. "Jasper! I command you to tell me who it is!"

"Jasper can not say, Miss. Jasper is sworn to secrete. Nor can Jasper tell you why the dementors are here." He stated, crossing his arms. I raised an eyebrow, "Wait. So dementors really are here?" His eyes got wide as he placed both hands over his mouth.

"Oh! Bad Jasper, bad, bad! Very bad!" He cried while he started hitting himself on the forehead. I heard a noise and then tried to shut the creature up. "O.K. O.K., Jasper, that's enough. Just shut up!"

Immediately his mouth sealed together. I lowered myself to his height and clung onto the front of his attire. "Jasper, if you aren't going to tell me, then I'll go and find out myself. Either way I'll find out. Now talk quietly!"

He glared at me then said, "Master's wish shall not be broken. But neither can Jasper afford to lose a life that he wishes to save. So you shall have to listen to Jasper, if you want to be connected with your ancestor. Jasper can help you not to become the Snake's bride." My eyes widened and my mouth gated. My fist released the house elf that fell to the floor.

"So that's what he wants with me? He wishes me to marry! I thought he wished me dead! Now you're giving me a story on me as a bride! What the blood hell if wrong with him!" I shouted at almost the top of my lungs. The door flung open and the young witch whom was sitting next to Harry, along with a spiky, red haired woman who was about twenty-seven-ish, came to my side both wands ready.

"Miss Moon? Are you alright?" Hermione asked her _future teacher_, what a strange thought I just thought. The red haired woman stepped into the compartment as well as the conversation, "We heard you scream to someone that you didn't want to be a bride. What the hell happened?"

I turned my head to look down in front of me; Jasper was gone. I breathed deeply and then looked back at the two witches. "Nothing is wrong. I just had a little to much to drink is all." I paused to turn my whole body toward them. "And nothing more. Yes… Now if you two excuse me, I have to find out why the train has stopped. Unless you have already found out?" I asked them both. I then spotted Harry running toward us three, along with Ron, of coarse and another teacher, one who I recognized shortly afterward.

"Harry! Ron! Oh thank Merlin your both all right!" The older woman replied. I raised an eyebrow, "Harry? What is he doing here? Didn't I tell you three to stay in your seats?" I asked suddenly realizing that Hermione was here and not back there. "Tonks came to check on us shortly after you left, Miss Moon, and she asked me and Ron to help her check on the other students. She then thought Harry might need protection so she sent a patronus after a professor to aid him." The young witch explained to me perfectly. "Oh and Professor Slughorn must have retrieved the message! Wonderful!" The Tonks cried as she greeted them. I looked oddly at the old man, who the woman had addressed as _Professor_ Slughorn. I gazed back at my memories and remembered him well, though he had much more hair… "Yes, well the thing just came strait up to me and stopped me from moving, what was I supposed to do, Tonks?" Slughorn asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Professor Slughorn?" I asked him oddly. He looked at me and squinted, "I'm sorry dear, have we met before?" I gawked for a second and laughed slightly. "Professor, it's me; Sasha Moon!" His eyes widened as he heard me name and spoke loudly this time, "My dear girl! It is you! Oh for Merlin's sake, where have you been? You never called, you never wrote! It should be a crime that you and I never have spoken for so long!" As he said this he took my hands and then this led to a warm hug between a niece-like-figure and an uncle-like-figure.

"Yes," I agreed, "It has been too long! You and I must talk later on. This is just wonderful! My old teacher, whom I loved to tease, and thought was in retirement, is back at Hogwarts to do the thing he does best!"

"Now wait one minute! There is a problem going on around here and this is not the way it should be handled! What is wrong with everybody!" Everyone turned to look at Tonks who was obviously a little disorganized at the moment. It was Slughorn's turn to speak.

"Now, now, Tonks. There is no need to shout. I took care of everything." His gazed was now at me. "Apparently there was a Death Eater on the train, not sure who though, and he was trying to find someone, in any case. He left quite a mess in your compartment, Sasha. Seemed very interested in your stuff. Coarse he fled, the coward, and left no evidence of who he was."

"Or she." Hermione quickly added in. Slughorn looked at her, "Yes, or _she_. Anywho, the point is the Death Eater is gone now and we are all safe from this person. So I suggest you all go back to your seats." I sighed and looked at the three young adults near me. "Come on then. Harry, Ron, Hermione. Lets go." I led them back and found that Slughorn was right once I opened the door. My suitcase was ripped open and my things were scattered onto the floor, as if they were forgotten pieces of a picture that meant much to someone like me, someone with a sudden past.

I took one good look around, "Well, at least nothing is gone." I replied quickly before flicking my wand so that everything was back in its place.

"Miss Moon, how can you tell?" Hermione asked, "And before you said you drank too much, but all we saw you drink was a Butterbeer."

I turned to see the troubled witch as she was growing suspicious of me, this I could tell. I placed my wand back in my pocket and answered her questions with ease.

"Firstly, I can just tell. I have the eyes of a bird, and a sharp one at that! And also, what I say to anyone else is strictly my business and what you say you saw is none of your business. I suggest next time you shall think before asking questions. Also, bring your wits to my class, you'll be needing it." I spoke gravely towards them both, then glanced at Potter as I stepped out to try and look for Jasper once again.

Yet, instead I looked out the window and gazed at the dark, dreary clouds as the rain stormed down from the depths of the enraged sky. It seemed almost fearful; I searched my mind for a memory that might bring a longing feeling towards me. I smiled, as I had found one, the memory of which me and someone else was dancing in the center of the great hall at the Yule Ball.

He would make me smile sometimes, others times he would make me confused or mixed up. Then again many people did this; though I was a bit shocked when he asked me to dance with him, especially after Dumbledore told me something grave and important to my future.

**End of Chapter Four **

* * *

Hello, sorry bout the wait, having trouble with school and stuff. You should know the drill, please reveiw. I have to go to bed now, since its soooooooo late. (OK, its not that late, but still.) 

Don't you hate the weather down near Texas, its been warm, then rainy, then warm rainy. It like, WHAT THE HELL?

OK not really, but still, more to come. Plus I added on a few things, like the main title. The '2nd version' just means that this is a story brhind the hero's story. Like behind the scene stuff. I'll try to start a new story about almost the same thing. Same name, except for the '2nd version' part.

Hope you know what I mean. Later.


	5. The tears of a Professor

Chapter Five: The tears of a Professor

Once the train had stopped, and this time at its right destination, I allowed the younger students to get their things out first. After them I lowered my things, stepped off the train, and gazed longingly at the castle that I once believed to be my home.

So many memories had come and gone through those doors, towards the great hall and into the Sorting hat, for it was even older that the many ghost that floated among the great halls and rooms. I loved this place; it was where I truly belonged. Then I remembered Dumbledore, and how he had done so much for me. I didn't even get a chance to thank him…

But time was short now, and I did not want to be late for sorting and of course the feast! I jerked away a few tears that may have thought about coming out into the open, as I did not wish to show anything at the current time. Though possibly no one could tell the difference between my tears of pain and the tears of the sky. This place was both a home and a prison, especially for me… For what I was, and still am.

I thought of Lily and of Potter and how their son had grown. From there I thought about his godfather, and how he wasn't so bad. Sirius could have been nice at times, just like Potter. I remembered that he died during Harry's fifth year, as I had done the math. That must have been rough for him, and to lose Dumbledore not long as well. From there I thought of Remus, the quiet, smart one and almost as handsome as Black, or so the other girls thought.

Of coarse, there was a time I tried for his heart, as he had mine but did not know. My heart at times still yearned for his touch, his words and his soul. Rain poured onto my face and into my hair. It was useless now. After so long, I didn't know what had happened to the ones I knew who might not be dead, due to the war.

The only reason I knew Snape's were abouts was from rumors and the one scrap of paper I had found outside the sewers. After that he had told me that some of my lesser friends were dead; I heard some things though the door the night I was saved by that snake. I did not tune him out entirely.

But that was the past now, and I had a job to do. Making my way though the doors and setting my things with the others, I made my way across the great hall and sat down at my position. There was nothing to eat yet, and my stomach was beyond hunger. A voice to the right of me rang through my ears.

"Sasha! Ah, thank Merlin you're here. I have been bored to tears, as well as wet by them too. The sky's tears, I mean. Just can't believe it's still raining, must be an omen, or something of the sort."

Slughorn had a way of always starting the conversation with something resent, to resent, really. I looked at him and saw he was smiling and waiting for my reply. I sighed shortly.

"Yes, it has been awful. And to think that it is the first I've stepped through these doors since my last year. And it just happens to be raining."

At this point the students started to come into the great hall.

"My dear, are you alright? You're eyes are filled with tears. Have you been crying? Because it seems you want to start up again."

Slughorn touched my face to wipe one rolling down my cheek. It was true; I did wish to cry. So many memories rushed quickly to the front of my mind, and the fact that my best friend had killed my favorite professor, and the only person who felt like family was too much to handle. Even with this cheerful fool in front of me, with sympathy in his voice.

I looked down at the table, but did not move my head, "Yes, I have been crying a lot lately. It just with Dumbledore and Snape, I -"

He put a finger to my lips, "Shh, its fine. I know how close you were to the both of them, especially Snape. And for him to do something as he did is as hard for me as it is for you. I taught him, you know; the both of you, I taught. I never excepted him to do this, and to an old friend of mine, too. He just… chose wrong in the past. We know how you feel, Sasha… We trusted him too."

Though this did not happen often, Slughorn's word shattered my soul and made me want to burst into tears even more. He was right; we did trust him.

"Slughorn, I think I still -''

"RAVENCLAW!"

Our heads both turned as we had missed who was placed in my old house.

Slughorn turned to me once more, "Come to my office later, once you've settled in. We'll talk."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted again.

After about twenty minutes of the Sorting hat's calls, the Headmistress, who took Dumbledore's position, spoke out to the students.

"Welcome. Welcome, one and all. For those of you are new here, I am Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress. And as for you all who have come back here to Hogwarts, welcome once again. In addition to the young witches and wizards who have joined us, may I introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Miss Professor Moon."

A wave of clapping came to my ears as I stood up and bowed, trying to not look so sad by smiling. Though it was difficult. After that I sat back down as I noticed three certain young Gryffindors talking and gazing at me with concern. Maybe they had seen my face, wanting to cry.

"Yes, well. I know that most of you were here last year to hear of the death of our very own Professor Dumbledore." She paused, "And many of you were, shocked to hear who murdered him. As the staff and myself feel the same way. That is why if any of those who feel the need to talk to any of us, let us know. We teachers are not just here to teach you all, but we are also here to aid you all in any time of need."

My head fell as she finished saying this part of her speech. How I had missed Dumbledore. Plus with me holding out on where Snape was, I also felt horrible. My mind and gut just felt betrayed, like never before. I also felt like I wanted to be sick, just to have my mind settle on that till I was better.

I was tired. Tired of being the one who had missed so much. Tired of being the one who felt like a child in an adult body. Tired of the fact I had been lied to for so long…

McGonagall spoke again, finishing her main speech, "As in saying this, the staff and I feel a great need to utter on a short prayer and a moment of silence of the past troubles we have all had. Miss Moon, if you will? Could you bless us with a song of which we could follow onto?" I stood with a somewhat shock, yet honored face, though I did not smile. I nodded once.

Everyone in the great hall stood up and held hands, with the exception of a few Slytherins. Unsure of what to say, I tried to think of a song that would be most appropriate. Finally after two minutes it came, and as music came through the hall, unsure of its origin, I began to sing:

_You were once our one companion, _

_You were are that mattered. _

_You were once a friend and teacher, _

_Then our worlds were shattered. _

_Wishing you were somehow here again, _

_Wishing you were somehow near, _

_Sometimes it seemed if we just dreamed, _

_Somehow you would be here. _

_Wishing we could hear your voice again, _

_Know that we never would, _

_Dreaming of you helped us to do all that you dreamed we could. _

_Passing bells and sculpted angles, cold and monumental, _

_Seem for you the wrong companions, _

_You were warm and gentle. _

_To many years fighting back tears, _

_Why can't past just die? _

_Wishing you were somehow here again, _

_Knowing we must say goodbye _

_Try to forgive, teach us to live _

_Give us the strength to try. _

_No more memories, _

_No more silent tears, _

_No more gazing across the wasted years. _

_Help us say goodbye, _

_Help us say goodbye._

The whole room was silent, with the exception of the few who found themselves in tears. I myself was almost at that point.

"Thank you, Miss Moon." McGonagall replied after the music ended. Knowing that there would be no applause, I nodded and sat down, along with the rest of the staff and students. The room fell silent and my head fell again.

"Yes, well, now we must move on, away from the past and look into the future, for it is a bright one." With a wave of her hands the food started to appear before us. Some children found it difficult to eat, though some just stuffed their faces. As much as I didn't wish to eat, for I felt it wrong, my stomach told me otherwise. Besides, I should not starve myself; Dumbledore wouldn't want me to.

After I finished the meat and potatoes I just picked at the rest, waiting to leave to my domain. Almost every word of the song I sang was true. The past was not full of wasted years, not for me. Some I wished would live on forever. My pressed my hand at my heart, feeling no necklace draped around the area. I never did get my locket back, the white gold one. It had been in my family for a while now and though I had given it to Snape I still yearned for the picture inside it.

Afterwards, I found myself unpacking and getting ready for tomorrow. _'I just hope everything goes well during class'_ I thought to myself. Once done, I made my way toward the dungeons to Slughorn. I took one final breath and knock on the door.

"Come in." A voice called from inside. Slughorn must have been working on something, perhaps to ease my thoughts.

I found myself looking at a mess, in not only the first day of class. Bottles and beakers everywhere! Just filled with a strange colored toxin of some sort. Some were blue, some were yellow, others red, green or purple. It was an utter mess.

"Professor?" I asked in an uncertain tone as I walked down through the maze of potions. A fat, stout old man turned toward me, wearing normal teaching clothing, his face covered in suet.

"Ah, Sasha! Come in, come in, and let me show you something. I think you might find it interesting." I walked slowly behind him and jump back once he turned again toward me, holding a lavender colored bottle that smelled like a mixture of fresh cut roses and the nighttime sky in summer.

He placed in my hands as I held it carefully, "For you." He simply stated. I tuned the bottle around, hoping for a label. I found nothing but the shape of a heart with a dagger through it. I turned to him with confusion.

"What is it?" I asked him. He turned to me once again, "Oh? You don't know! Huh, and after all this time I thought you would recognize one of your own potion creations."

I thought back as hard as I could, but had no such memories of what he was saying.

"Sir, I never made any new creations during school days. Not even in potions, you must be confused with someone else's work."

"Oh ho! I am never mistaken by pure brilliance, Sasha, my dear. Don't you recall losing a piece of parchment that clearly read, 'Heart Breaking Love Potion'? Or maybe even those two notes you wrote on about 'Put it in a drink, they'll never know.' And 'Spray a bit on the locket.' I mean really, Sasha! It was that obvious."

"What are you taking about? The only person I ever knew who did those sorts of things was Sna-" I drew back my last word. My eyes sat an escape towards the floor. Slughorn then knew whom I spoke of.

He crept towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I drew a withering breath and began to weep. He embraced me, as if I were a child and calmed me with words.

"There, there, its alright. It going to be O.K. You'll see." He stroked my hair a few times and lifted my chin. I looked into his warm, uncle-ish eyes. I looked down at the potion and asked once again, "What is it? What does it do?" My voice was very weak, but he still heard it.

"Well, being the brilliant mind he was, Mr. Snape seemed to find a way to create his very own love potion. One that may find the victim and force it into thinking about the creator, in this case, him, something like a normal love potion. But it had a side affect, the victim must be able to love the creator back, with meaning, or suffer a pain in the heart that could lead to a possible death. A better way to make sure it wasn't just an obsession, like normal 'love' potions. Though it only lasted 24 hours."

I pushed the breath out of my system, most in shock.

"And to think, he could have used that on, me! I can't believe he would use such a thing! Let alone on innocent girls whom he might have found, desirable."

"Yes, well, he was young and admired _you_ most of all. This I could tell, he would always be helping you out in my class and giving you pointers. I suppose it would be the way he looked at you on occasions. Never let anything come to harm you."

"As I did the same for him…" I kneeled down upon the filthy floor, not caring about my attire, just my friend. Slughorn kneeled down beside me.

"He wasn't all bad, you know. He just took a few wrong turns."

"But he betrayed us. He betrayed us all!"

"Did he, Sasha? Are you part of the Order? Or do you just think you should, when really you should be hiding, away from the Dark Lord. You know why you could never see anybody again, especially Severus. So why did you return? Was it to morn for Dumbledore and ask Snape, hoping he would tell you why he did it? He is still a Death Eater, Sasha! Why you turned to him is beyond me, but you should have enough common sense as to know not to trust him if you knew he killed Albus!"

"Professor?" A small voice cried from the steps. "Professor Moon?" She asked again, it was Hermione, of coarse, doing her rounds. I turned towards her, as did Slughorn.

"Yes? Oh! Hermione, you startled us." I stood up and turned to her. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Professor McGonagall wants to see you, for a brief moment, if you will?"

"Oh… Yes, well, I'll be there. As you were, my dear, thank you."

She turned around and left the two teachers, me standing while Slughorn was kneeling. I turned to face Slughorn again, "Well, Professor, it seems the Headmistress wishes to see me. So I must be off, but thank you for the potion. I will keep it safe and locked up tight. Till then, I bit you farewell."

* * *

Making my way down the hallway I stumbled upon a house elf, which I thought to be Jasper. Yet when I chased after him, it turned out to be some other little elf, by the name of pokey; I think... 

"I must be tired. Yes, that's what I am, tired. I'm just imagining things."

I tried to convince myself by found it hard. Finally I reached the gargoyle that blocked the way.

I tried only one word that might have been the password, 'cat claw breakers', yet it wouldn't let me in, "Smug stone bustard!" I replied silently, yet uttering the words.

"Why not try 'caramel camel-cats'? She tends to like those, I hear." I jumped at the voice behind me as the gargoyle jumped aside for me to pass.

"What in Merlin's, oh, its just you. What are you doing outside her office?" I asked. It was the Sorting hat, sitting on an old Rome-style looking stand.

"Yes well, it seems we had a bit of a row. And seeing as I was unable to defend myself, she placed me out here." He slumped down at where he sat, so old and faded. He was starting to turn a more shade of gray by each year.

"Yes um, thanks, anyway. You want I should take you up there, since I'm here?"

He shook his face and made it seem as it was laughing a bit, "No, no Miss Moon. I will have no such thing. Though I thank you for the offer. You always were the kind one, I could tell by your mind. Yes, it was all up there, in your head. You know I almost placed you in Slytherin or Gryffindor once you put me on. But then I noticed your bloodline, quite remarkable really."

"Oh, well, thank you. But really I just try to be myself. It just, time, it seems to get the better of us." A small smile crossed my face as I looked back at him.

"Yes, um, oh don't make me keep you waiting. She needs to talk to you, you know. Just try not to upset her, I learned that the way as if I'm married to her!"

I nodded and made my way upstairs, but just before I heard him say, "Sleeping outside_ her_ room, indeed!"

* * *

"Come in." 

I pushed the door walked inside, holding my hands together and feeling a bit nervous. She sat at her desk, and seemed to look flushed. Maybe it was the lightening.

"Please, sit down, Sasha." Minerva told me. Feeling foolish I did as she asked imminently.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble. You're not a student anymore, you know, you're a teacher."

I nodded and replied a little stronger then I felt. "Yes I know that. It's just the feeling of being back, and with no one here that I can truly relate to. Not that I don't like you, Minerva, but I just miss the old days."

She stood up from behind her desk and walked slowly around it. "I know what you mean. Sometimes I feel the same way. But time has changed, and though it may be cruel, it does for the better."

She was gazing at her window now, and it still had not stopped raining. It probably was an omen. Tears of pain, tears of joy, whatever it meant, it meant tears.

"Please, Minerva. What is it that you want?" She turned and looked into my eyes, as I did hers; they were watery.

"Oh, Minerva, don't cry! I just finished talking with Slughorn, and already I feel the need as well. Please, just answer me."

She took out a small tissue that she kept in her sleeve; she wasn't planning on getting tear jerky.

"Oh, my dear, I'm sorry." She patted her eyes and wiped the forming liquid away. She turned to me again and asked something I had hoped nobody would ask. I didn't even think anybody knew, except for Dumbledore.

"Sasha," She started, "You don't still, I mean, you love him now. Don't you? Severus, I mean. Do you still _love_ him?" I licked my lips and turned my head slightly to the bottom right. My eyes began to fill, and I had nothing. My gut tightened and my voice cried out the answer.

"I DON'T KNOW! I just don't know!" I cupped my hands over my face and began to cry while answering her hurtful question. She rushed toward my side.

"I don't know what to believe or what to love! I did, and I want to, be he just.. He just… Oh Merlin, WHY DO YOU CURSE ME WITH SUCH A HEART?"

I sobbed deeper and more loudly. How I just wished that someone would come to me and tell me what to feel. What I should and shouldn't be feeling.

"What should I do, Minerva? What can I feel, whom can I trust? I don't want it to be this way! Why didn't Severus just stay true to the Order?"

Minerva was kneeling in front of me, holding on to me. Just trying to calm me down, yet she found herself in tears as well.

My sobbing lessened, "I want to love him, Minerva. I truly do, but he has done so much as to break everything. Just so he won't die in this war. And he heard another prophecy, when we were younger. Dumbledore told us, something about a raven and two snakes."

My face was red and wet, as hers was almost like that. She looked at me and I looked at her. I could tell she felt guilt over me.

"I'm sorry, my dear child. I'm so sorry." She whispered and stood up. "That will be all. Just take one day at a time. You'll see, things will get better." I heard the door open, signaling me to leave; it really was quite late.

I stood and trudged toward the door. I had heard those words before. When I came to the foot of it, I turned around to face her. She was around her desk now. She looked up with a worried face; her eyes asked me what was wrong.

"You know, when I was placed in hiding, Dumbledore said the exact same thing. 'Just take one day at a time. You'll see, things will get better.' But that was seventeen years ago. And now look, nothing. Nothing has gotten better…"

I closed the door behind me and left her to those thoughts. Wishing I could love him again, my body flew me toward my room and locked the doors. I changed into my sleeping gown and flopped down upon the bed, my face in my pillow. I wept myself to sleep that night. And after my sighs of wanting relief, my mind tumbled into deep dreams of me, Albus, and Severus, on that night at the Yule ball.

End of chapter Five

* * *

Hi people, hope you like this chapter. Its really good, in my opinion. Just one thing, could you please write my some more reviews? 

This story is geting good and longer by time, but I'm not sure what you guys think. So if you could... OH! Plus if you could maybe give me a few tips of a few things that I might have goofed up on. I'm never really sure on a few things. Also I don't own any Harry Potter charecters. Only Sasha Moon, the woman with a killer past...

Anywho next chapter is comeing as soon as I can, so hold on a bit longer, kay? Just please please please tell me what you think.


	6. The ways of the Moon

Chapter Five: The ways of the Moon 

The bell had rung, signaling the beginning of class. It was going to be my first class with the three students I had met with on the train. I had lost track of the class period and assumed it was the 5th class. Though since it was a group of 7th years I decided to go a tad hard on them, to see if they were proper witches and wizards.

My head was starting to ach as I remembered what had happened the night before. My morning was not as great as I had hoped. I had forced myself out of bed to begin my day, which was turning out just as I had thought, pointless and unemotional.

I did try to forget the past and all those dark secrets it held, but it always had a funny way of coming back to haunt me.

I stepped into my classroom as the bell rang. The room fell silent like a blanket over a bed as it was being fixed. My footsteps echoed through out the room while I flicked my wand to close some of the windows, but not all. As I reached my point at the head of the class and turned towards the students, they seemed curious, yet fell into silence. Maybe I had the same gift as McGonagall had when she once taught me.

I wore royal blue robes and wore no hat; I never really liked them that much. As for my hair, I had pulled some back and allowed part of it down. I wore blue high heels that were hidden and wore but one rings on each of my hands. One was a garnet with two diamonds beside it. The other had a marques sapphire in the center as three 'cz's' swerved on both sides. I took role found my voice rung out, clear and full of meaning. I was then ready to give them a little talk.

"Hello class, my name is Professor Moon, and I am of coarse, your new 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' teacher. Now I know you are accustomed to seeing a new face every year in this class, so I'm just going to lay out down the line." I quickly drew my wand and pointed it at Neville Longbottom, who was closer to me then the others at the moment. "Scratch my back and I scratch yours!" He seemed terrified at what had just happened, as if expecting me to kill him. I meekly laughed at his terror, and then drew my wand away.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom, now you know as to not upset me. Though if any wish to test me on my rules, feel free and go right ahead. I won't stop you. You will of coarse learn the hard way. But I expect better from the 7th years." I made my way from table to table while talking as I looked upon each face, studying them.

I had then reached Harry's table. "And because you are 7th years, I suspect that you have all learned a great deal from this class." I leaned over Harry and hovered over him a minute. "You especially, Mr. Potter." Our eyes meet, yet I broke out of the trance of Lily's eyes. I faced the class again.

"So, I believe a pop quiz should be in order." Numerous groans came from the crowd of young adults. "Ohh, don't worry! Later after the test I'll give you a five-minute break. After that we can do something more physical, if you will. But before we get into anything, I want you to turn your attention to the pictures around you."

Quickly, Hermione's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, Hermione? Anything wrong?"

"Well, Professor, I just noticed before class started that these pictures were from last year. Though, last year Professor, um.. Snape, taught us." She fell silent with the rest of the class.

"Right you are, Miss Granger. And would anybody like to tell me why I left these pictures from last year hanging."

No one spoke, not even Miss Granger.

"No? Well, students, the answer is simple. It's because I thought that _former_ Professor Snape had a point. He had a point in showing you these so that you would have, try as you might, to give you reason to avoid these tragic deaths and harmful events. So before you go on and say that you think this should not be, I'll just say that you should believe what you believe, and I'll believe what I believe." I turned my face away towards the class and started at my desk. Someone then whispered to another. Someone with a fimilar voice:

"Great, I can just tell she's going to be gone by the end of the year. Just like _him_, the greasy old bat! And him calling himself a _prince_! What a load!"

"Yeah, I bet she might have met him before and thought him to be weak and helpless. At least she got the weak part down! But _helpless_? He's nothing more then a coward! He's just like Vold-''

"WHO SPOKE!" I shouted back at the class, making them jump. My eyes narrowed as I surveyed the class with great fury. My wand was pointing at them all now, but then my eyes reached Weasley and Potter. My breathing slowed down, though it was heavy still with anger. A thought came to mind as I stepped towards them.

"Well, well, well. Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley. My, my! What a tongue you both have there. Class I do believe that these two boys are teaching you all a lesson in life. How perfect. You two might as well become teachers as well."

The looks on their faces told me they had now idea what I was talking about. But they could tell I meant harm.

"Oh, don't tell me you have no idea what I saying? Your lesson is a wise one, indeed. But I guess I'll have to say it for you both, won't I? Weasley," He striated towards me. "You spoke first, didn't you?"

I readied my wand, unnoticed and began to sing slightly in front of the two.

_"Those who speak of what they know, _

_Find too late that prudent silence is wise." _

I turned to face them both with my wand, at hand.

_"Ronald Weasley, hold your tongue!" _

I aimed and fired a sealing spell about his mouth.

I lowered myself to his eyelevel.

"Keep your words as sharp as your eyes!" I turned towards the rest of the class, "Which they happen to be dull. Would anybody, _besides_ Miss Granger, like to try and free Mr. Weasley from his sticky binding?" No hands came up. I searched the class.

"Lovegood! How 'bout you, huh? Go on give it a go!" I grinned troublesomely at Weasley as I saw his eyes filled with bits of horror.

She stepped up in front of Weasley and waved her wand, "_Untoratie!_" She said loud and clear. I smirked at the two boys as the binding tightened around Ron's mouth even more.

"Yes, a very old and useful spell. Able to untie _almost_ anything." I started to slowly paced around the room. "Of coarse, I do believe that the spell I casted of Mr. Weasley is a powerful one, one that may loosen if you give it time." I stopped and faced the class. "I'd give it five minutes, wouldn't you, Miss Granger? After that you can undo your friend's troubles."

I then jumped right in front of the three main students and placed my wand in their faces. "If either of you places another toe out of line about the 'Prince', you shall pay dearly! The number one rule I presented to the class goes about _him_ as well! He might not be here to harm you, but _I_ am! And no one shall speak of the 'Prince' as such! Now do I make myself clear?" They all nodded as I growled low, then turned away to finish my opening speech.

* * *

After such a time, Hermione undid Ron's binding spell and the whole class fell silent, allowing me to teach.

"Now, when I say so, you may begin. No help from others! Now, begin!" I waved my hands, and papers then appeared in front of them. They started without argue, quills at hand.

It was about twenty minutes later after they had all finished. Hermione was the first; of coarse, and commented that it was a tad to easy. I disagreed and told her that she was just a genius, unlike the others. At least she took it as a complement. After the five-minute break, I spoke to them about what would come next.

"Alright, class. I shall give you the grades of the test tomorrow. But for now, let's get into the field." I went up to my office and came back down with something at hand.

"Now, many of you know how to repel the Unforgivable Curses, yes? As well as quite a few dark creatures that may seem to attack for their own purpose, yes? Well, I believe that it is time to step into the next and last level of Dark Arts Deflection. So I would like you all to form a nice long line across from where I stand, alright? Come on, come along then, let's go."

As the class got ready for the physical test I was about to give them, I held my wand ready and assumed the position at the head of the line, O.K., so it was the right side!

"Very good. Now I want you to partner up into pairs of twos. I then want you both two to face each other. Go on, let's not doddle!"

I noticed that both Ron and Harry partnered up, leaving Hermione to pair up with Lavender Brown. Luna Lovegood paired up with Neville, while many others scrabbled looking for someone to work with them.

Once ready they all seemed to stay in perfect order, though I didn't really care how they stood.

"Alright, now. Once choosing your partner, I want you both to duel _each other_ at different times. By the pair, I mean. I want to know how you would all do in battle, if you ever met up with someone who might wish you dead. First up, Lavender Brown and Hermione Granger!"

While the two witches came to the front the rest of the class backed away from the two, some knowing of the affairs they were in last year.

"Now, you may begin on my mark. Ready? Three. Two. One. Begin!" I stepped back as the two seemed to know what they were doing. Hermione started it off with an '_Expelliarmus._' Though, Lavender blocked it with a shield charm. She then began to attack Hermione with several charms the seemed to through her off balance. But in the end, Hermione won the little duel, causing Lavender to break a nail or two.

After that I sent about three to five more teams waiting when the bell came close to ringing. Not yet having to get to Potter's team, I told the class that we would continue tomorrow and would start the studying afterwards. They sat in their desks waiting to be dismissed by me, while talking or playing games that they had brought along with them.

* * *

After the day ended I returned to my private chambers just to relax a bit. Then, my ring fogged up, the ring that Snape had given me.

I rushed towards the fireplace and found his head in the fire, which I had sparked earlier that day. Yet before turning to face him, I made sure I looked appropriate, not wanting him to make any remarks about me.

"Sasha? Sasha are you there?" Came Snape's voice.

"Yes, I'm here Severus. Can you see me well?"

"Indeed. I can. Tell me, how goes your first day?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, wanting to lie down on the floor and say there.

"Troublesome! Even more unpleasant as now, once on the train, a Death Eater came and rummaged through my things!"

"WHAT!"

I was somewhat startled by his voice as it grew louder then before.

"Do you have _any_ idea who it was?" He asked me.

"I was about to ask you something similar, as I do not know who. I was absent as he or she did this. But what ever they were looking for, they did not find it. Everything is accounted for."

"Yes. But are you hurt?"

"No, Severus, I am not. Now can you please be at rest for me? I am fine, no harm done."

"Yes, I know you can take care of yourself, but, I can't help it! I worry for you too much. I still don't understand why the Dark Lord allowed you to do this. What if something happens?"

I smiled warmly towards him, "I'll be fine. But as for the rest of my day I have to grade tests. For the 7th years, anyway. This whole time, besides class, every one of the teachers is pretty much thinking that I still might have a crush on you or something. McGonagall, for instance, asked for me inside her office last night."

"You didn't tell her anything, did you?"

I shook my hand in disagreement. "No. No. Though I wished I could. Yet she only asked me how I was and if.. If I…"

"Go on."

"If I still…you." I grumbled.

"What? If you still what?"

I sighed and then gulped as I answered back, again.

"If I still _loved_ you!"

Severus stayed silent for a moment.

"And what did you say?"

I half-laughed at his response, "I'm not going to tell _you_! That's a bit private for me, if you don't mind! Why would you want to know anyway?"

"If it's about me I should have the right to know."

I snorted at this thought. Snape, Severus Snape, wanting in on gossip! That was the day I thought I never lived to see.

"Look, that not important right now. The important thing is how do I find _them_!"

He glared at me and then answered.

"Potter. Follow Potter, he might know where to start. Just talk to him whenever you can and think of ways for him to trust you. You'll need his trust!"

I bit my lower lip hard; realizing what I had done to his friend did not make me seem so trustworthy through his eyes.

Snape, knowing me, returned to his usual dark, cold voice.

"What did you do?"

I rubbed my neck with one hand while the other held my body on its side.

"Well, I uh.. Sort of, maybe, threatened the three students that include Harry and his two dear friends. Think that will ruin a chance or three?"

I could tell by the way he was trying to calm himself that Severus was not pleased.

"What made you do it?"

"Well, lets see. Normally I don't appreciate it when someone speaks ill of my friend. Though he may be as Ron Weasley and Harry Potter said he was. But I'd rather not say." I paused, noticing his face that had a bit of shock.

"I'm sorry, Sev, but I just couldn't control myself once I heard Weasley and Potter say… _it_. I grew protective as I once had when we were younger. If they had just kept his mouth shut, I might have a better chance at Harry. I'm sorry, Sev, truly I am."

He wasn't looking at me now, but more at the floor, almost unsure what to say.

"I.. I didn't know you were so, _protective_ of me. It's quite all-right Sasha. I know you couldn't control yourself." He looked at me now. "I miss you." He said weakly.

I was a nit shocked at what he had said to me, even in a weak voice. I had trouble figuring out what to say back.

"Yes, well maybe you can come here with some Floo Powder, if you can get a hold of any. I'd like that, you here, to aid me. I think that is what's best."

"Best for who?"

We sat in silence a more moments, until I finally broke it up by reminding him about the papers.

"Sorry, Sev. Maybe later we can talk. I can tell you a few things that went on and, you know, that'll be it, I guess."

"Yes, but if you shall ever need me, you know what to do. By the way, does that ring work well?"

"Beyond well, Severus. Far beyond."

"Well, good-night, Sasha. Sleep soundly."

"You as well, Sev, you as well."

I watched as his face disappeared into the flaming embers that still roamed about the burning wood.

* * *

I crawled into bed and flick the fire off with me wand. I had finished the tests that I forced upon the students. Wearing nothing underneath except my panties, my nightgown flowed behind me like running water in a rapid.

I just couldn't keep my mind off Severus now. So much was happening to me at once just as it had done a while back. How I desperately wanted to feel his warm body embracing mine again. As I wondered what it would be like to kiss his possibly tender, soft, rich lips. My mind filled up with many ideas of things that might have been done between us, had it not been the growing age of Voldemort. Yet my mind began to linger as I drifted off to sleep.

"Sleep well, my prince. Sleep well…"

* * *

Hello mer muggles! It me again wanting more reveiws. So far I only have one! And it not a nice one. I just posting away my troubles, and nobody is taking notice! What the hell is going on beyond those walls?

But not the point... I think.. I don't own Harry Potter or anybody else except Sasha, still. OH! And me! I love me and I respect me!

Plus, I like chocolate! But, what do you people think? I NEED ANSWERS! Please...

I also think I had to much suger! I am so hyper!Yet my lower teeth ache. Don't know why? I went to get my braces tightened about two days ago, so I don't know how that flies. But now is not the time to panic...

Now is the time to DANCE!

(making a complete fool out of myself now. Still ahead, more chapters. PARTY!)


	7. Reapting the Past's Voice

Chapter Seven: Repeating the Past's voice 

A week had past and my time at Hogwarts seemed to go on forever, like some kind of void in a time stream that would never end. It would just keep playing a point in time and never stop. Imagine my relive when the weekend came.

A trip into Hogsmade was in order that weekend, and I needed something to take my mind off a few things, as well as questions.

I wore my muggle clothes instead of the usual robes and other garments. I wore dark blue jeans and a long sleeved pink blouse that made a small 'V' down in my front. It shimmered in whatever light and gave my dark brown hair a bit of an accent as it waved down my back and partly tied up in the back with a mere black clip. I wore a thin blue scarf, as it was a bit cool out on that autumn day, along with a light brown, but not khaki jacket.

Walking down the partly busy streets in a pair of small black high heels, I made my way towards the Three Broomsticks bar and decided to grab a butterbeer. After that I fancied a trip to the little bookshop around the corner and then to Honeydukes. I just adored the blood-flavored lollipops, for some strange reason…

"Well, well. Look what the griffin drag in!" I looked up from where I was sitting at the bar and saw Madame Rosmerta smiling at me.

"Oh! Hello Rosmerta! You're still working here? By now I thought you would have move onto something bigger."

She playfully hit me on the arm, "Oh stop, you know this bar is my life, no matter how troublesome." She winked. "Sasha Moon. I never thought I would see you back here again. Not after you left school and sought out to be a singer! How did that go anyway? Are you dating finer men, or are you breaking hearts like I thought you would?"

I shifted a little uncomfortably, "Oh.." I started, "I'm doing all right. But my chance at fame for my voice is crushed now, totally unreachable. As for the men, a little bit of both really. I'm still just getting over a few things now. Times are changing, you know. Though I'm not sure if they're for the better."

"Yes, I heard. Poor, sweet Dumbledore; just another victim now, no thanks to that traitor, Snape!"

My heart was filled with anger and all hope of wanting to hit her hard across the face, proving her wrong. But she wasn't, he might still be alive, if maybe… But my mind told me otherwise. I kept quiet.

"Yes. It surprised me too." I spoke softly, mainly to myself.

"You want anything dear?" She asked in the same caring tone.

I turned once again and could tell she was going to undercharge me.

"I'll take a butterbeer, thank you."

"One sickle."

"What? Oh no, Rosmerta. Please I insist, let me pay full price, I'm not that special am I?"

"Oh no! _I_ insist, either that or it could be on the house?" She said stepping back to retrieve the drink.

I shook my head slightly. I did not wish to steal money from a friend, yet she was too kind to me, for whatever reason.

"You spoil me too much, Rosmerta. Honestly, I don't know how you are so persistent about me. Some times I wonder,"

"Yes, but you needent worry 'bout me now. Look who's at the door." She placed the drink in front of me as I turned to face another former friend, one whom made me want to scream out randomly for no real reason, but joy.

"Tonks!"

She turned in my direction and saw that it was truly I.

"Sasha!"

Tonks rushed over to me as we both squealed from excitement. We both wound up laughing at each other and at last hugged in our final greeting process.

"Wotcher Sasha! My god! How long has it been? Six- no, seventeen years? It has been too long! Where on earth have you been?"

"Well, one can only try to do her best. Don't you know, I working at Hogwarts now. A teacher!"

"Really!" Both Rosmerta and Tonks asked in unison. I slightly jumped at they're response.

"Yes. I teach 'Defense Against the Dark Arts', don't you know?"

"No, we didn't!" Rosmerta answered.

"So that's why you were on the train, shouting at something. It was so dark I couldn't see a bloody thing! Plus I guess I was a bit panicky, what with the Death Eater involved and everything. Sorry 'bout the outburst. But you know what comes next, don't you?" Tonks asked smiling corky at me now.

I slightly pushed her, "Oh come off it! You know that's just a mental thing. I'm not going to be driven away like the rest! I already know I going to quite later after this year. It's only a one-time thing for me, you know. The position isn't really cursed! And possibly same here from before, back on the train."

"Yeah, tell that to my Remus. He'll find it amusing for a moment. He once had that job himself. Had to quite because _someone _told of his condition. Three guess' who!"

"What do you mean, Tonks?" I asked bewildered while Rosmerta left us together.

"You should know! Changing for him! See, once he took the job guess who was also working there? Snape! And later on in the year, he let it slip about my Remus. I feel sorry for him sometimes. Thinks he's just too dangerous sometimes. All he needs is the potion and he's fine the rest of the night."

I took a sip of my butterbeer and thought of what she had just said.

"No. No. I mean what you said about 'my Remus'. What was that about? Is he living among the Varg? I would be shocked if he was. Or are you and him…"

She nodded smiling happily, "Yes. And I love it so much. I love _him_ so much mainly. I just wish he could accept me a little more. I know we wishes my safety, but I can't shake it off. I love him."

I frowned for a bit then smiled for her again. I was glad she was happy, but not so glad with whom she was with.

"I'm sure you two will be perfectly happy together, once you've worked out his issues." I stood up from my seat as I felt the growing heart ach that nagged at my stomach too.

"As for me, I uh… Really got to go. Things to do; I just wish you the best, Tonks. Bye!"

I flashed a fake smile at her as I grabbed the butterbeer and left quickly out the door.

"What got into her?" Asked Tonks as Rosmerta came back out again.

She shrugged. "Don't know? Maybe it was a sour butterbeer."

"Ughh!" They both replied together.

* * *

My heels clicked the brick stone ground as my mind raced around asking myself why I had fallen for him during school? Adding to the fact it was Tonks who he now possibly loved made it even worse. I couldn't allow it. I _shouldn't_ allow it. My heart ached as I yearned for Remus' heart again. Yet a part of me was starting to like, maybe even... Snape. His name rang through my mind and heart as well for a second. 

But I wouldn't allow it either. He was like a brother at times, and sometimes a friend. Yet during the last year at school he was, well.. Dare I say it? Yes, a lover. But he had his heart set out on that lovely witch, Lily Evens. Of coarse, that was then. This was now and what was happening to everyone involved in it.

'_She who must aid him willingly,_' Indeed. Lord and Merlin both knew I did not want to do this. Not on my life. But it _was_ my life, my life or possibly his.

I sat down on the steps of Honeydukes and cuffed my hands over my eyes. It was hopeless.

"Why must it be this way?" I asked myself, hoping someone would hear me and answer.

I waited for nothing. I knew I had no other choice. And now with the information Jasper gave me, it all started to unfold to me.

"But why?" I asked again. "Why must it be so? Why should I even be apart of this family of ravens, when I am, in my heart a she-wolf. I am putnar, damn it! Not a scavenger! A hunter. They may be smart and dark, but it is he who has a raven for a spirit. A Patronus." I stopped and heard something behind me. I turned to find nothing. Nothing. Is that all that will ever be in my life? That and tears? No. There was once something else; love. It was nice to love, to be loved and to know that love was there... But now there was nothing and tears...

"Professor Moon?"

I turned once again to find Potter standing there behind me… He still looked too much like his father.

"Ah, Potter. How uh... Nice to see you. Is anything wrong?"

"That's really what I wanted to ask you, Professor. I heard you crying, _we_ did, really."

He motioned behind him as I could see Ron and Hermione looking and watching me from beyond.

"Ah. You did, did you? Yes, I uh... Was indeed getting a little tear jerky, but uh, I'm just now getting over it." I flashed a small weak smile at them all.

"Is there something you need, Professor?" Asked the brilliant witch.

"Nothing that you can give, child. Nothing you can give me now. I was just thinking of my past, and family. Nothing more, except a friend."

I stood up and stepped forward towards them, seeing as I was going in there later anyways. My face seemed dry now.

"Your not going to tie up my tongue again, are you?" Asked the red headed male. I bleakly laughed at him and shook my head. "No, Weasley. Not today." I pulled out my wand and pointed it at him.

"But, if you dare try to say one more remark about... Well, you know of whom I speak. I will not only tie up your tongue, but I might as well blow it up. And let's see how well you'll talk later on."

I turned inside, bought what I came for and strolled off back to the castle, hoping no one had seen me threaten the boy. Though I didn't care, even _if_ it was about Snape.

* * *

"I still don't see why you must try it! I'm not even sure if the fireplace is charmed." I added quickly, trying to talk him out of it. 

Snape was really going to try and place himself in my room with Floo powder. Trouble was I didn't want him to get hurt or die or anything of that nature.

"Sasha, if we don't try it, how partial do you think we'll be able to search for them all."

"I don't know! Maybe if you feed me information I can go and fetch them myself. I may not want to, but I'm stuck it this now and I can't get out! And all because of this stupid prophecy. I hate it, you know. It ruined my career and my life, as well as yours. And you know it."

"Don't talk like that, Sasha. You know I hate it as much as you do, but it was foreseen that way, and now nothing can come between it and us. That's why it called-"

"_Destiny_. I know that, Severus. I just wish it had meant another generation and not ours. I can't help but wish he was wrong about before."

"Yes, but he wasn't. And you know that. Now stand clear about the fireplace or I might ram into you."

I rolled my eyes and wished he would just stop. "Fine, it's your life, not mine. And I should respect your wishes. No matter how stupid they are."

His eyes narrowed at me, "When I get there, should I kill you or destroy something you love to still have?" He asked.

"Depends. Are you willing to kill your friend, or yourself? Just get on with it, already. Its getting time for dinner and I don't want to be late."

"Fine, I'm going to cut off for a minute. So hold on."

His head was no longer visible in the fire as he tried to bring himself into body and blood. I stood at the edge of my bed and waited. It was about a good five minutes that he finally came about through the ashes and flames that burned the remaining logs. Dust and ash flew into the room and cover little of the stone floor.

Severus was a bit shaken up but he managed to stand on his own two feet after all.

"Funny," I started with my arms crossed, "I thought you would be crawling on your belly, like the snake you are." Snape just sneered at my remark.

"Right, just as I thought you would be down on your paws, like the bitch you are. Oh I'm sorry. A _she-wolf_, like it matters. Its pretty much the same thing."

He strutted over to the other side of room in his dark, black robes. He never seemed to wear anything normal, did he?

"There, are you satisfied? It works, we know this now. Now you should go, before someone comes to fetch for me." He walked towards me and tried to calm me down, or what I believed he tried.

"No one is coming for you. Not for dinner, anyways. I've noticed that you've been a little tense since I called you. Is everything alright? Did someone hurt you? Who hurt you?"

I slightly pushed him away from me and spoke in a strong yet weary voice. "Everything's fine, I'm fine. No one hurt me. I'm just... I don't know. A guess a little upset over... Something. But you of all people would hate to hear what its about."

He tried again towards me. "There is nothing I can do that might make you feel worse than what you might be feeling. So you might as well talk to me, I have nothing but free time for now... What is it?"

I turned around away from him and started to fight back the erg to hit him for whatever reason. I just wanted to be alone for a mere moment or so. Was it too much to ask? Was I being accused for a crime I had nothing to do with?

No. I was being controlled by what seemed to be words that some witch or wizard had spoken and guessed of what its purpose was. I was being controlled by a path of events that would supposedly happen to my friend, my favorite teacher and me. Not to mention the darkness that lay ahead of me. Apart of me was scared, while the other part of me was brave and not wanting to have to wait for either his or my demise.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I'm just a little moody, you know." I paused to focus my mind on the other thing besides Remus and Tonks. I knew he would find out about that later, just not now. "Do you remember it? Word for word?" I asked.

He knew what I was referring to. He sighed softly and waited for a minute. "Yes, almost completely. Though if I make a mistake in telling you then you realize that we could think mistake the prophecy for a different ending?"

"Yes, I do."

He turned to take a seat on my loveseat and rested his head on his right hand. I trailed behind him and sat down next to him, facing him, waiting; so that I may hear my- no, _our_ future once again. He closed his eyes and curled his lips, trying to remember, like he used to when we were younger. I licked my lips and breathed in deeply. He started to recite it, once again:

"I think it was this: '_**The snake from the pit will come for the raven and hope her demise will bring forth a dark haven. One of which he shall rule till his heir can take care. While another serpent shall see his despair. **_

**_But who is the fiend_, _the one that shall kill? For the phoenix will fall and leave them to deal. The raven shall cry, yet her tears heal no wound. And the blood of the wolf will tamper soon. _**

_**Pure and mixed blood will be one and will find the heart a hard one to shun. Will the child be born of darkness or light? Only the raven will choose the mate, and hope that she has done right.'**_ I'm pretty sure that's what he said. But my memory is still a little hazy, I think I missed a part."

"You didn't. Or so _I_ think. Though I can't be certain, it was many years ago since we last heard it being told properly. No one could remember such things like Deumbledore could..."

I thought about what he had restated, along with my part, while it played in my head again. Over and over it seemed to never end. '_Why must this be so? Did he not want to kill me before? Was Jasper lying to me? Surely I am not the one who has the child... Unless they mean Potter._'

I broke the silence and my thoughts, "Severus? You don't think that Potter is the child, do you? I mean, he was born of light and love, right?"

He turned his head in my direction. "I'm not sure. This still doesn't make sense about what it's saying. Part of what I hate about prophecies, they never seem to tell it strait."

He stood and began to pace around, turning his back towards me.

"Its about half way through dinner, you should go. I'll be here once you get back. If not then I have left for your protection. Just keep in mind what it means, try not to talk to the wrong people. And for Merlin's sake don't try to threaten Potter again. We can't afford to lose the information."

I started to walk around him to get to the door as I snorted. "I still don't see why the _Dark Lord_ can't tell me where the bloody hell his bits of souls are! That way I can get to them before Potter does. Its not as if he's going to suspect me anyway. Potter couldn't figure out how to find a spy, not that I'm saying I like being one, if he or she was right there in front of him. And believe me, you were there the whole time, Severus."

He paused and stared at me. "True," He said at last "but remember that I was there in front of you and _him_ the whole time as well. Yet you didn't know I would turn on you both."

I turned before closing the door, "Yes, but you did forget that even before I came out of hiding you didn't speak a word of my whereabouts to your beloved master. Why is that; I think I'll ponder."

I turned around, slammed the door behind me and took off to the great hall for my meal.

* * *

"Are you sure? You seem so disturbed. You can't be feeling fine. Besides I know you, Sasha. You've been my student once, remember?" 

"Yes, but I think I had enough remembering of the past for one night, Slughorn. But thank you for your concern."

I took another big piece of my lamb and shoved it into my mouth before placing the goblet to my lips. Dinner was not as quiet as I would have wanted it to be.

"Sasha, I was wondering if you might have any thoughts about, well.. Never mind."

"Look, Slughorn, I would really like it if I could eat in peace right now. I have too much on my mind. I just need to eat and get some rest. Hopefully I'll feel better in the morning."

He looked back at his plate and picked at his duck. "Fine. I'm sorry. I was just worried about you. You just seem too much like.."

"Like what?" I asked slightly slamming my utensils on the table. It seemed to startle him a bit.

"Well, actually it's a who."

"O.K. then, _who_ am I acting a 'too much' like?"

His stayed silent for a minute, then spoke, "Well, like.. Like Snape! Alright, like Snape!"

I hit him slightly on the arm, signaling him to shut up. Some of the students stopped what they were doing to look up at us, even the three students that I had to look out for.

I tried to silence him, "Alright look," I whispered. "I don't ever want to be compared to the greasy bastard ever again. Got it? Because there is no way in hell that I am like that filthy, backstabbing snake! And why you feel as if we seem alike is beyond me, but I don't ever want to hear that phrase again. Do you understand me, Slughorn?"

"What the bloody hell has gotten into you, Sasha. First you're disturbed and irritated and now you're threatening me like you don't even know me. I just want to help you out of any problem your having now. Is that too much?"

I stood up without even touching my plate or drink. "How can you help me out, Slughorn, if your just creating the problem to be even more hard as it is already? Good-night!"

I stormed off, agitated, non-the less. Rushing off to my room like.. '_Oh god and Merlin! I am like SNAPE! Shit!_' I thought. '_No. I'm just tiered. I should get some rest and hope that Snape has left my room.' _

As I climbed the steps to my domains, I could not help but think why I was involved in this. Though the answer was clear, I still questioned it.

Why was I to be the last one living, besides him? It made no sense at all, even with help given to me by Dumbledore years ago.

I just could not place it all together. It was far too big of a puzzle for me. I also feared that I might only know what it all meant until it would be too late. For something would happen, I just knew it; it was in my bones and deep within my mind and heart.

I pushed opened the door with one hand, while rubbing my eyes together with the other. Not even glancing around to see if he was here I plopped my whole body onto the bed, closing my eyes and waited for either death, sleep, or Snape to through a remark.

Nothing but silence entered my ears. For once I was glad about nothing; nothing and silence.

_'Just a few more months, Sasha.' _I told myself. _'Then you can go back to your old home and seek refuge. There you can wait for your peace. May I find death, before I find love.' _

**End of Chapter Seven****

* * *

**

**Hello!**

_People of this page.. and those who are here by accident, I have come to tell you that you should ingnore some of the lines here in this story, because something is fickal about my laptop. I don't know what, but bare with me here people._

_Alsoo I would love it if anybody, thats **anybody, **would like to reveiw, to tell me how they like it so far. To tell me what I may be doing wrong. And just to say hi or whatever._

_Including this: Harry Potter& many other charecters don't belong to me except Sasha. Please note that I have made these letters bigger on accident and am now seeing use in them._

_To let you guys see that I really want people stating what they want! Haza!..._

_O.K. I think I'm done. So don't come back until I have posted another chapter, Alright?... Well? What are you still doing here for? Do you want me to insult you in french or something? Because I don't know how!_

_Go on, be free. Free from this screen of light and color, for it is too late for me! ... Ewww! The colors..._

_(In a trance right now, next chapter coming soon. And it will leave people talking. I hope.)_


	8. The Theif in Darkness

Chapter Eight: The Thief in Darkness 

Watching her fall into sleep, Snape stayed silent as he approached the witch. Her body was upon the bed, still in her robes, she slept, as if she didn't care one bit.

"Silly witch. She seems almost," But before finishing his sentence, she stirred. Snape backed away a few steps, not wanting to wake the woman who now seemed a sleeping angel. Once she lay still he approached her again, without speaking.

Her looked upon her face, and how he weakened. He knew that she would never be his, but how he dreamed she would. He noticed the curves of her figure, wanting her body to be his; his to hold and comfort, to love and to care for.

He brushed the silky, brown hair from her face. "If only you knew. But you can't. I can still see his face, full of wanting and pleading." He paused, wishing she could hear his words of pain and sorrow. "He told me to do it out of love. But I did it out of fear and obedience. It wasn't good enough. _I_ wasn't good enough! Not for him and certainly not for you! But I wish I could meet up to your perfect standards, to be with you… But you belong to another." He whispered, still not stirring her. He leaned and kissed her forehead, bidding her good night.

Snape turned around towards her nightstand and gently placed a letter, tracing her full name in green ink, not including her middle name. Following into the fireplace he quickly pulled out his bag of Floo powder. Tossing it into the ashes, he spoke in a clear yet soft voice, wishing not to wake Sasha. "Malfoy Manor!"

His body was engulfed by green flames, sending him strait to his wanted destination to report to Lucius and his master. But as he left the room, something stayed with him, feeling it was not the time to give her what she might have wanted most.

* * *

"How could this have happened? Was I not careful about how I handled this? Have I not been a good witch for so long?"

"Sasha! Get a hold on yourself!"

"Yet here I wait for _HIM_! That son of a squib shall not, will not end me! I have been, for too long, pushed around, thinking that only one way is the right way! That I have no other choice!"

A hand came across my face, stopping me from pressing on.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for!" I asked enraged.

He took hold of my robes and looked strait into my eyes. "For shutting you up, that's what! Look, Sasha, you must remain calm. For all we know, he is just as harmless as he was years ago."

I groaned. "Oh great! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

* * *

Pardon the yelling, but I was a bit angry at the moment. What with that slimly little... But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me go back, back to when this whole sad thing begins.

The morning after I found the letter on my side desk, inscribed to me.

_'From Snape, no doubt.'_ I thought. And I was right, but I soon found myself worried stiff after I read it. My whole soul was crying out, 'Severus, please, stay strong and for Merlin's sake, LIVE!' It stated:

_Sasha, _

_I leave you with only a warning and my blessings on your quest. I fear that you may be in danger if you contact me, so don't. I have suspicions that the dark lord might think I am a spy for the Order. Not that its true, but I fear for your life. Try your best at finding the remaining horcruxes, and be careful, for you never know you might be among you. _

_Watch after Potter and remember not to threaten him or his little friends. You need to gain his trust, or else you may have even more trouble. _

_Sincerely yours, H-B.P. _

Seeing this made me think. Why would the dark lord think of Severus in such a manner? Were Voldemort's suspicions true? And if so, why not tell me about it? Was Severus planning to double-double cross me? He was a good actor, after all. But what was his motive? What on earth was he playing at? And if it were true, what would Voldemort do to him?

_'He would kill him.'_ A voice inside told me. But most of me didn't what to think of such a thing. Yet it was still coming back, '_I wonder if Voldemort would kill him in person? Merlin, I hope he doesn't. I would just die! He is my best friend! If anything, anything at all happened to him…_'

I pulled away from those thoughts at last, except for one little picture that played over and over in the back of my mind. Like an evil record player that whispered to me as it showed, '_It could happen._'

I pushed the doors to the great hall. '_How could this be happening? Was I not careful about my feeling and him? He murdered the other for Merlin's sake! Why am I even worried? Because he's the last friend I have left. Plus he saved my life. How can I ever ignore that?'_

"Sasha! Come here, please." I heard Slughorn say from across the hall. I felt almost embarrassed by his outburst. But I also felt sorry for mine last night's.

As I neared him I tried to explain myself. "Professor Slughorn, I'm sorry. I truly am. I just... Hell I don't know! I'm probably just a little-''

"Ah, ah. It's quite all right my dear. I know what your feeling now, and I don't blame you. To hear his name again, and in such a manner. _I_ should be the one that's sorry. But I would like you to know that I'm going to have to ask you a few questions that the other teachers have been wondering about, sadly."

I was taken by surprise; was he trying to interrogate me?

"Oh? What about?"

He stopped and did not answer, for the headmistress had stood and looked as if wanting to say something important towards the room filled with students and faculty. She hit her glass with a spoon lightly, allowing it to ring in the ears of the others. Everyone fell silent.

"Students. I have just been informed that we will be playing host to the guards of Azkaban once more. It appears that someone has escaped yet again. But this time, it's a lot on the lose, so we will not be taking our weekly trips to Hogsmade until they are captured or out of our area."

A few groans came from the tables, but many whispers came about as well. I turned my head to Slughorn.

"Slughorn, this wouldn't have anything to do with my questioning, would it?" I asked.

He sighed softly; in a way I could tell what he meant.

"Yes. We all knew about Severus being your secret keeper, so we thought he might have told you something. Did he mention anything at all about a big plot or something around the Azkaban area?"

"Why on earth would he even utter a word on a top secret plan that would sell him out? It would be like he was telling me he really wasn't a Death Eater! But he is! Its not as if he just going to tell me everything their going to do. Why on earth would you all even suspect me?" My temper was starting to burn and show about my face. But I kept my voice steady and calm.

"I know. I told them all it would seem unlikely, but they wanted to be sure you weren't a spy. Trelawney isn't quite sure about you, you know. She thinks that your aurora is bad or something. She always seems to be blabbering some sort of nonsense."

I was taken back at these suspicions by my fellow teachers. Once again, since coming back from my hiding place, I felt like a black sheep. Like I was a wolf in a family of dogs, and only one felt me right.

* * *

Around two months past after my finding of the letter and the dementors coming to play guest with us. Around October 28th I think, can't really remember well. During which I found it hard not to think or call upon Severus, but I also did not wish to endanger him, if in any trouble. Then one night, while doing my nightly rounds,

"Are you sure that's it then? One of those things, Hermione? You sure it there?"

I was about to turn the corner, near the library when Ron Weasley's voice rang into my ear, soon followed by the young clever witch. I stopped and quickly hid myself in the shadows and move no muscle. It was time to do what I came here for.

"I'm positive. We can even use the common room's fireplace to get there. But we must be careful, we don't know if McGonagall charmed the fireplaces or not. And by broomstick we'll never get there in time and be back here before morning."

'_This is far too easy! Surely it is a trick! But how could they know? This is just too remarkable! At last I can repay Severus back by aiding him with my life. The one which he saved._' I thought. It was so perfect, too perfect. Yet I saw no flaw whatsoever! At last I could then hear Potter:

"Then we have no other choice! We have to get there, tonight! Before anyone else knows or Voldemort thinks of sending a Death Eater around."

'_The brave fool._' I thought, shaking my head. If only I knew where they spoke of! I then heard the sound of footsteps, heading towards the Gryffindor tower. Silently I followed in the shadows and waited for what would happen next, not making a sound, gliding as if I were a dark night bird, waiting for its prey at the right moment.

They came to face the fat lady in pink painting and were asked the password.

"Jinxanora." They said. And as the painting slid open for them I thought to myself why was I so dark all of a sudden. Why was I acting like Snape? To remember him if he is…

The picture closed and I waited in darkness for five minutes. I walked up to the portrait and gave her the password, "Jinxanora." As she opened she spoke, "Shouldn't you be in bed young Moon?" I meekly laughed at her slight remark.

"I am not so young anymore, dear lady."

I crawled into the space and walked over to the window, next to the fireplace, waiting. My eyes looked upon the stars that gleamed and winked in and out of the sky through the stain glass window. The sky never looked more romantic. It made me feel as if I wanted the sail among the stars and fly around the moon just to see the earth in a clear view.

I waited for a while, but did not keep track. But then I heard and saw the sound of the raging flames, busting with a brooding green envy of a color. I hid, once again in the shadows of the room, not making a sound.

Three bodies emerged from the pit of fire and ran onto the wooden floors of the common room. One of which clutched something in his hand…

"O.K. Now I hate pixies too. No matter how harmless they may seem, HERMIONE!" Ron stated enraged.

"I said I was sorry! What on earth do you want me to do about it now? So I thought it was injured, could you blame me?" Hermione asked, also somewhat angry at something that had happened.

"YES! Actually, yes I can! Your little mistake almost killed me! Or at least left me handless!"

"But it was also her brains that saved you, Ron. And non of that matters now anyways." Harry held up his fist that clutched something in it. "We have it. We have it now, we just need to learn how to destroy it."

"Tomorrow, Harry." Hermione said, pulling his fist down. "Tomorrow. For now we need rest."

My inner huntress was coming out at this moment and right then I began to change form. The animal inside me could not have waited for something like this for so long to be wasted. On all fours I remained until I saw that Weasley was staring with eyes of fear at me.

He lifted his finger to point, "Huh, guys…" The others looked and saw. I stepped out into the moonlight, growling at the lot of them. Only looking at the necklace of gold in Harry's hand.

Hermione slowly took in a breath and said to Harry, without turning away from me, "Harry, I think it wants the horcruxe. Harry?"

"No! No. I am not going to give this to the paws of a wolf just because it shows its teeth."

I snarled at them all after I heard this. What was he thinking? Or was he thinking at all? In front of him was a wild creature, yet he would not give me what I wanted?

"I faced dragons bigger and deadlier then you. What makes you think I'm going to give this without a fight?" He asked me, as if I could understand. Yet I did. I growled again at him, and him alone. Smelling his dusty attire along with the scented locket. So many smells filled my nostrils, I felt like falling into sleep. But I stood, with blood shot eyes, glaring at him.

Not sure when he pulled it out, He aimed his wand at me and cried the leg locking spell. I jumped towards him and over the spell, clawing his pants, pulling him down to the ground.

"HARRY!" They both seemed to cry at the same time. The others two leaped away and watched as their friend as he was dragged to the floor, with a she-wolf lightly clawing at his throat. I made sure the other two saw this as I gently pawed his throat as if it were dirt. I leant closer to Harry's ear and made a noise like a snake, "_Sy a hashi._" I paused and heard his heavy breathing, wishing to myself that I would not do this, yet taking in his fear. With the moonlight gazing over us, I could see perfectly what was happening."_Sy sin hesimock_." Though I did not know what I had said, I let him know that I knew someone like him. He dropped the locket from his hand and did not move.

Ron tried to reach for it, but before he could even get close enough, I leaped off of Harry, grabbed the locket and rushed over towards the portrait. I looked behind me and saw Hermione and Ron helping Harry up, as I also saw how he was trying to run after me. I quickly ran out.

Once out, I rushed around the corner and down a few flights of stairs. While coming down one pair of steps, I noticed the window in view near the non-magical studies area. I pushed it open and faked my own escape…

Making sure I was in proper form and making my way up the stairs, I stashed the locket in my robes pocket. '_Now for the lamb to come before the wolf._' I thought gleefully to myself with pride. Oh how Severus will thank me! Then I can be one step closer to thanking him properly. As I made my way up the many steps, I heard the sound of quickened footing. '_Perfect. Right on time._'

I turned the corner almost ran into them all. Taking a few steps back, to try and avoid any contact with them, they bumped into each other in front of me. Hermione just stared at me a moment and found it hard to speak, at least I thought.

"Oh, Professor! We were just, just-"

"Just, what?" I asked them coolly, raising an eyebrow. They didn't speak a word. I took a deep breath and started to think where to begin.

"Now I know that curfew does not apply to the two of you." I said, waving my wand at her and Ron. "But as for Mr. Potter, I believe he should be in bed by now. So tell me, what are you doing out of bed?"

He hesitated for a moment, looking at me as I stay calm and stern. "Something was in the common room, and took something of mine. Something important! We just saw it now heading this way. I thought we could catch it…"

At least he wasn't yelling franticly or anything. "And what was it that disturbed your sleep and made you think that you could come out of your dorms without punishment?"

'_Now I know why Snape tends to bark so much and seem like such a grouch at times. Its quite fun to act this way, though it does seem rude.' _I thought, almost wanting to laugh at them all.

"We thought we saw a wolf. A silver one, with blood shot eyes."

I smirked at the answer, giving all the acting skills of disbelieve I had towards them.

"Please Potter, I heard enough out of you. Now get back before I even consider taking points away. Remember, I'm still a teacher."

I could tell he felt this would happen. Fake disbelief, was all it took. Now as they walked away back, I placed my right hand inside my pocket and held on tight to the locket that laid inside, waiting…

* * *

Two days past and I felt tension between Potter and I. He seemed to grow to suspect me or something. Not sure really. But I knew one thing; he felt a certain wall between us. Sometimes I would give him a few long glances, just to check his work, or see if he was looking coldly at me. Either way I would be greeted by his stare of those green eyes that had once been his mother's.

Later that night I found my self in my room, not hungry for dinner whatsoever. I laid on my bed, turning for comfort, but not sleep. I thought about Harry and my prophecy. I thought about Snape and Voldemort. I even thought about my classes and the locket at the same time. Everything seemed to fall into a place it didn't belong. Why was it only I and not my younger sister? Did I do something when I was younger for fate to choose me? Yes. I did. I did an act of goodness for another. I gave myself for another to feel free of darkness, even when he was in a house I preferred to stay away from.

As I thought about why I was even in this 'family' of mine, something happened. Green flames shot from my fireplace again. I jumped up and looked upon my mantel. Someone who I feared for for the past two months was now walking towards me with a bit of a nervous look on his face.

"Severus!" I cried getting off of my bed, facing him.

"Sasha, come quick!" He replied grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the fire. "You must come with me. Otherwise they may think I am deceiving them after so long!"

I tried to pull him back. Resisting him I said, "Wait! Wait! What do you mean, 'they'? You don't mean the Death Eaters, do you? Severus, what have you done, what is going on here? I demand to know!"

He turned to face my and spoke in a tone of slight anger and frustration. "Demand? Now you demand to know everything I've been doing? When I have been long trying to give the dark lord more reasons to trust me, you demand to know why?"

"What are you talking about!" I cried at him. He took a heavy sigh and spoke softer this time.

"Look, Sasha. Lucius Malfoy wishes to speak with you about the mission so far. I need you to tell him that you have found non-yet. Is that plain?"

I nodded and then flinched at what he just said.

"Wait! LUCIUS MALFOY! Damn it Snape, you know how much I hate that sleazy slime ball! What does he want with me anyway? Its not like I want to get a friendly with the other sick Death Eaters. They disgust me! And he is one of the worst, even if he didn't to harm many in school. He is still Squib Scum in my eyes!"

"Well guess what? Your still coming to meet him, whether you like him or not!" Snape spat back. He pulled on my wrist again and took me in the fireplace, "Malfoy Manor!" He cried and he disappeared in the emerald flames of what seemed like hell. Even then I felt as if you could still hear my last words to him: "You can't make me do this! I'll never agree to like _him_! NEVER!"

(Which is now were we last left off, before going into it about… What five pages ago?)

"I still don't see what you mean by all this Sev." I replied as he started to explain it all to me, again.

"Your still not getting it? Don't you see that Lucius is trying to have you dead! Along with me as well. He wants the dark lord to know that we are really working with the order, which I am not! And right now, neither are you! If you have any of them yet he will want to know when you got them and why didn't you give it to him at once. So it would be much safer if you say you don't have any yet, for our safety."

We were waiting in the parlor for Lucius, where Narcissa told us to wait, and for certain reasons, Snape used one of his old spells he used to use during school if he wanted to talk to me during class. One that would make it so we could talk more freely, but without everyone hearing us and only a light humming.

"You know, I really did find one. Two nights ago, really. I found Slytherin's locket. It had the engraved 'S' and was hard to open. It seems to be it, I hope. But I did not want to endanger you if you were in any trouble, just by letting you know that I found one. So I waited."

He turned away from the window towards me, "At least it's a start. But now we must find the remaining two, since there are seven total." He started to pace around.

"Why two? Should we not find six more?"

He shook his head lightly, "No. Two were destroyed by Potter and Dumbledore. The seventh piece is within the Dark Lord, while the sixth piece is with him. Plus the one you found. That means that there are still two more floating about. Something of Hufflepuff's and something of either Ravenclaw's or Gryiffindor's. That's a total of seven. And with each one destroyed the master gets weaker."

I crossed my legs and proclaimed in a cocky voice, "Well, we can cross Ravenclaw off the list."

"Don't be so certain. Who knows where he could have gotten one of them. Either one of the families heirlooms could be in his possession now."

"How in Heaven's name do you know all this?" I asked astonished yet somewhat confused.

"There are many positive things about being one of the Dark Lord most trusted advisers. You have many insides about him, so you know how to protect him."

I clutched my fist as I heard these words come from his mouth. It just felt sick he would want to protect some sick bastard squib scum he called a master!

At that moment a loud bang came into our hearing, giving us a chance to ready for the vile unwanted scum ball! The doors flung open as a tall and broad man with long bleach blond hair stepped in. He clutched onto a cane with the silver head of a snake. '_Typical Slytherin bastard!'_ I thought violently. He looked at Severus, and then gazed upon me, sitting down.

"Severus." He said nodding once.

"Lucius." He replied returning the nod.

"Miss Moon." He said.

"Squib Scum." I replied harshly.

He glared at me with great intensity. I glared back, the same way. Finally she scoffed at 'us' acting like he used to.

He stepped forward towards me. "Funny, you haven't changed a bit. You're still so beautiful and look so young. Even if you are trying to stop the Dark Lord. But why do you hate me, have I done something to you?"

I looked up at my pursuer and answered, "Its not what you have done, but what I've heard and seen. And who says that I'm trying to stop the Dark Lord? Did you hear it from someone who thinks I can't do the job? Or have you created that stupid little lie all in your head, just so you can try a spot next to your master? Is that it?"

He remained silent for a minute before looking at Snape, whom just shrugged at his fellow Death Eater. He finally turned to me.

"Well, it good to see you still have a tongue, much less a beautiful body. I still can't imagine you, still a virgin. After all these years too."

I smirked. "Well, its simple. I stay _away _from slim balls like you. I prefer to find someone who's possibly…. _Not _a greasy little son of a squib! Such as yourself. God willing, or are you hitting on me, dear sir?" I stood up in front of him. "Because if you are I will curse your immortal soul till kingdom come, or so help me-"

"I think you have said enough, Sasha!" Cried Snape in a dangerous voice. He glared at me from a distance with much displeasure.

Lucius had sat down during my little out burst, and not even looking at Snape said, "Its quite alright, Severus. I know it's hard for this young female to hold her tongue… Unless you gave her some more of that truth serum." He replied, smirking at me.

"Well at least I'm not the one who messed up about that prophecy your '_master_' wanted to see. I'm sure he must be down right pissed and should hex your sorry ass to death!"

"I'll have you know that it wasn't my fault! If it wasn't for my sister-in-law we…wait! How do you know about the prophecy?"

"I have my sources you sick disgusting bastard. Don't you ever, no. Don't you DARE question me! Am I not doing my part? Willingly might I add? Or are you just so sick of being a lapdog?"

Before I knew what had happened I was up against the wall with Lucius' wand at my neck.

"I could do it, you know. I could kill you; right on the spot, and I wouldn't dare regret it! Sure I would have to face before the Dark Lord later, but I would have at least done away with your smug little tongue!"

"Kill her, Lucius, and I'll kill you." Another voice replied behind him. It was Snape, saving my life once again, and from death! He had his wand at Lucius' neck, whispering deadly things in his ear.

"You know she belongs to the Dark Lord. You heard him yourself. Disturb her, and your dead! Either way I will see to that that you will die if you harm one hair on her head!"

"Why, Severus?" Lucius began, "If she means nothing to you, but a pawn in his plan, then step away."

"I'm not going to give into your loyalty tricks Malfoy! I know you better then that."

He laughed meekly, "So now we are on last name terms, are we _Snape_? Do you love this pathetic pureblood? She is on the mud-blood side, have you not forgotten? She should be with us! But she sees the world as some kind of game. Good and Evil? HA! I think not! She is a fool!"

"The only fool will be you if you so much as _THINK_ of harming her. Now back away."

After a minute of silence and nothing happening, Lucius finally back off of me. I could still see the anger in his eyes, full of wanting and wishing me dead. Severus slipped back a few paces and into silence. Lucius straitened himself up as he spoke again. "Well, um… Have you found any? Anything at all?"

"No. Nothing. Potter is a very hard dragon egg to crack. It seems he suspects me, so I'm trying to back off and gain his trust. And before you say _anything_, Lucius, these things take time! We must all learn to have patience, even the Dark Lord." While speaking I made my way towards the couch again, wanting to sit down.

"It is not your place to say what the Dark Lord needs or doesn't need, dear Sasha! His word is law! We all know this, why you don't I'm not quite sure. He does not need others to tell him what he needs."

"Like you just told me what he needs now?"

"Yes!.. I mean no! Wait I just said…don't you dare twist my words Sasha! The Dark Lord may have had mercy on you, but when I have my chance, I shall not."

"That's enough!" I cried. "I know my limits and damn it, I have had it up to here with you!" I turned to Snape; "I still don't see why _you_ of all people brought me _here_, of all places! And just because they _thought **you**_ were deceiving _them_! They should know better then that! As if _you_ would be working for the Order? HA! I think not. We're leaving!" I said. I pushed Malfoy out of the way as I walked towards the door. Slamming it closed and making my way towards the fireplace and taking a handful of Floo Powder from their pot.

But before I could slam my fist full of the ashes against the floor, a hand grabbed tight of my wrist and a voice whispered in my ear: "That was a very foolish thing you did, Sasha. How you can gamble all that I have done for you is out of my thoughts, but you are working my last nerve! You think you can do this to me?"

I closed my eyes and took a very deep sigh of aggregation.

"First of all he started it."

"You called him 'Squib Scum'!"

"But he was thinking, 'Tramp'! When he glared at me! And second of all I don't gamble, and you shouldn't be worrying about me! So why you do that is out of _my_ thoughts! Especially if I'm working on your nerves! And what, pretel do you mean by 'this'?"

"When I say 'this' I mean telling of the others! You may be right, that I am not part of the Order, but risking your life for mine is not worth it!"

"Oh! So it's O.K. for you to risk your life for mine, but I can't return the favor and risk my life for yours? Is that it? Or are you just lying like you once did before?"

I pulled out of his grip and stepped onto the soot-covered floor.

"Good-bye, Snape… To Hogwarts!"

And with that the flames blinded my sight of my dear old _friend_! Taking my body towards my office/bedroom I couldn't help but think what he really meant by 'This'.

Once at my office I reached for the locket that I had hidden inside an enchanted jewelry box that lay on my vanity.

"The Moon wishes you open!" I chanted once. It unlocked and opened up on its own, revealing the fifth horcruxe.

I swiped the gold locket by the chain and tossed it on my bed. I threshed out my wand and took aim at it.

"Alright," I said to it. "I know what you contain and I know what you could do. But I need to take my chances! If I ever wish to end this war without dieing, then I must destroy you!" I paused and thought about my other options.

'_What other options?_' A voice in my head agued, '_you must destroy It! It is the only way!_'

My hand shook slightly while holding my wand. "I can't."

'_Why can't you? You are alone, aren't you? No Death Eater to stop you now! You must finish what Dumbledore started!_'

"I just can't! I'll die later anyway if I do. I told Snape I had one already!"

'_Then lie! Lie like he did once before. Tell him someone stole it! He lied to them, he lied to you!_'

"NO! I will not stoop to his level! I would rather die then lie as he did. Besides, he is a skilled Occlumens! He can tell if I lied."

'_But his feelings will get in the way. You know he loves you! Use it against him!' _

"No! Never. Never will I betray my friend. Even if he did do the ultimate evil deed… Besides, I'm not even sure if he loves me still."

'_But he betrayed you! Even when you thought you loved him!_'

"He saved my life! Twice now! I can pay him back… I can pay him back with this… My deed of compromise towards the thing I wish I didn't have to do the most. But if I wish to pay him back… I can at least do this for him, so he of coarse won't die in this horrid war."

The voice stopped, it seemed to understand my meaning. My Wand stopped shaking along with my hand and lay on the bed now, next to the locket. And my head fell, wishing now that I had not done the right thing nineteen years ago.

* * *

As the green ember flames grabbed Sasha into it fiery depths, he lowered his head and mentally hit himself, hard on the head.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking, Sev?" He asked himself out loud, but softly. "You lied again, when you promised yourself you wouldn't to _her_!" He sighed softly. "How the hell are you going to tell her the truth? I meant, how could she make me feel so weak and strong at the same time? How can she return those strange feelings stirring inside my guts again, after all these years? And to think, if it wasn't for James…I might not have met her."

He took a breath and felt the need to scream. She was so stubborn and sweet. She was so childish _and_ mature.

"Damn her and all that she has done!" Snape cried as he held himself up against the mantel. Footsteps echoed through the hallway. Malfoy's head appeared for the door.

"So? What has she done this time? Has she played the thief, again? Or are you cursing after that scene she just finished?" Lucius asked as he walked over calmly towards Snape.

"Not now, Lucius… I am in no mood to deal with you, not now, not ever. Your little idea of a trial, just failed. If you had left her to me, none of this would have happened! But you just had to get something out of her, didn't you? You know I would never desert the Dark Lord."

"Oh, I know, Severus. I just wanted to make sure that dear Sasha knew. I still don't know what you see in her. You know you can't have her anyway. She belongs to the Dark Lord, as you have told me in front of her. And now, it seems she sees you in a different way. But since you pulled the whole, 'Life saving' stunt again, there should be no way for her to deny you now. You know the way her mind works. She has to do this for you, now."

Lucius could tell that Severus was beating himself up inside. When it came to the point of Sasha, he would always give into his feelings.

"Oh, don't be so discouraged. I'm sure she doesn't hate you for what happened here. I mean you 'saved' her again. And she doesn't know about the whole plan. She's probably just angry with me, as usual. You remember since school that we never really got along, even if you were the tie that held us together. But, really, Severus, go home, and don't worry. Its not like you can have her anyway, just get over it. The Dark Lord's word is law, after all."

He placed a hand on Snape's shoulder, but Snape just thought of what he done. And to an old friend… His onlytrue friend…

**End of Chapter Eight

* * *

**

Hello people who are here for one reason or another. I know the date is messed up in the begginging. And my spelling sucks! But I was a little late in a few things. I have another monitor hooked up to my laptop, can you believe this. So I have two screens going but the main one is dark becuase I don't think I should risk turning it off as soon as I turned the computer on!

But the fact is now that the next chapter is being based on Halloween. Shamhein, for the Wiccans. I like calling it that. But anywho, Happy late Halloweento you all. I have to get off now so sorry, good bye.


	9. The Forgotten Tongue

Chapter Nine: The Forgotten Tongue 

Halloween finally came and that meant a special treat for my classes. Little did I know that this lesson would be my undoing. Why is that you ask? Because of what I spoke and what happened me.

When I was young I never showed any sign of abnormal wizarding activities. Though my parents still feared for me. For a while they tried to keep birds of all kind away from me, as much as possible. After a while they finally broke down and thought of what doors that might have opened for me. Then when I was older I had learned why they had done so, for my younger sister and me.

But the past was nothing now. Or that was what I thought. My first few classes were simple enough. Just find something spooky for them to think about and study on. And I had the 7th year students for my 5th class. Once I had Potter, I knew this was my chance.

I wore black robes laced with gold around the trims of it and thought only of what lay in the trunk in my office. My hair was strait, but wavy in the end. I looked around the room and gazed over the three students of which I knew much about now.

"Class, today we will be learning about something dangerous. But also very strong and powerful. Something that may change the way you see yourself. I speak, of coarse, of Patronus'. And to test on how well you may know on the subject, Mr. Potter, what form does a patronus take?"

"A patronus takes the form of an animal, Professor."

I was almost taken back by his immediate response. "OK. Very well, Mr. Tomas, what color is a patronus?"

"Silver-white, Professor Moon."

Again, it seemed I was asking obvious questions. As if they had already learned this from another teacher. But this lesson was supposed to be for 7th years only. This was a very difficult form of magic, something to help aid them against dementors.

"Very well. Uh, Miss Granger, who in the history of magic had the largest form of a patronus recorded? Surly you can tell us this? Though it is very tricky, sometimes hard to remember."

"The largest patronus recorded was formed by Malice Androgen in the middle evil times. Said to be in the shape of a giant."

"Excellent, ten point to Gryffindor. And as for the purpose, Miss Lovegood?"

"They are used against dementors, Professor. So they won't be able to kiss you. It forms a shield, almost, to protect you."

"Really? Hmm. Ten points to Ravenclaw, as well. You students seem to know quite a bit of this subject. Has someone already taught you this?"

No one answered. My eyes moved from student to student as some looked upon each other. I looked over at Potter and his friends. They seemed to go slightly pale after I had said that. I then shifted over to Neville.

"Mr. Longbottom. A moment? Come here, if you please."

He flinched for a second, and then wasted no moment as to do as I asked. He came, wand at hand, by his side and stood in front of me; waiting for whatever thing I had planed for him.

"Thank you. Now then class, you seem to know it all. But, as I used to say, can you _prove_ it all? Each one of you will be facing a creature that will deal with the subject. And no, it will not be a real dementor. That would be far too dangerous."

I turned away from them and towards my office. "_Accio_ Trunk!" I cried. From my office after a few seconds, a rather large trunk that seemed old with age came flying into the room and landed upon the floor next to me. I turned to Neville, who was behind me.

"Mr. Longbottom, what do you fear the most?" I asked. He waited a moment.

"Uh... Professor Sn-Snape." I smirked and nearly laughed at what his answer was. Knowing this now, it was no surprise. I heard a faint whisper of a girl, and tried my best to ignore it.

"Yes, well, you don't have to worry about, _former _Professor Snape any longer. But you must face a new fear, the fear of a dementor. Or in this case, a boggart. Now, when I open the chest and step away, I want you to picture a dementor in your mind, and nothing else. Is that plain? Good. Then once you see it, I wish you to think of a very happy, a very powerful memory. When you have that memory, you can then raise you wand and say the incantation. Loud and clear; 'Expecto Patronum!' All right? Good, move along, please, in front of the trunk. On the count of three, then. One, two."

'CLICK'. The sound of the trunk unlocking echoed as everyone stood perfectly still. Nothing happened for the first few seconds then the lid slowly opened up, revealing the one thing I hoped, prayed would not come out of that trunk. It was of coarse, former Professor Snape.

Sighing as to what Neville had done, I stepped forwards towards Longbottom, but stayed behind him.

"Mr. Longbottom? I want you to clear your mind. Clear your mind of everything. And I wish you to focus only on a dementor. I want you to picture it, in your mind, can you do that?"

I had no response, not even a gesture that he heard a word of my instructions. I shook him slightly and waited, and then called his name as the boggart-Snape look alike drew closer to us.

"Mr. Longbottom? Mr. Longbottom. You must stay focused!" I cried as I shook him even harder. Then, from behind us a voice cried out, "Come on, Neville! You can do this! Concentrate!" The voice came from Miss Lovegood, who seemed to be worried about Mr. Longbottom's well being.

"Come on Neville! Remember the D.A.!" She cried out again. Then at last, a dementor came into view for everyone to see. But it was then that Neville tried and failed at his task. What do you mean, you ask? This:  
He pointed his wand at his target. "Good." I assured. "Now the memory. Hurry, dear. Steady now." I started to back away next to the remaining group of students.

He curled his lips and spoke the spell. "Expecto Patronum."

"Louder, more feeling!"

"Expecto Patronum!"

"Hurry!" It was drawing closer and I could bet it was about to give him the kiss! Closer and closer it came to us, and Neville wasn't getting any louder.

"_Expecto…expecto…_" Finally he dropped his wand and fainted. Causing my mind to wonder off the creature that now stood before the class and me. Not even thinking, I started to walk over to Longbottom's body that now lay on my floor. I didn't even stop to form a spell upon the boggart. Nor did I block my mind of any emotions or thoughts. I was left wide open.

I kneeled over Longbottom's body and as about to carry him off. A strange thing to do, I know, but I wasn't thinking. A student came and aided me by lifting up his arms and dragging him over. I thanked him and looked up to locate the wand that was missing from the boy's grip. And as I looked up I saw it. Not the dementor, but the boggart shape shifting into my most hated and darkest fear…

There stood two men: Severus Snape and the Dark Lord, Voldemort! Him, the wizards of which I hated amongst all the rest! That pale skin, and flat nose; like that of a snake muzzle. Those snake yellow-green eyes just glared at me and then at Snape, as he stood right in front of him. It was my last dream, the one I had dreamt a few nights back. But before I thought it was nothing important, though I still grew worried. This was the scene I pictured when and if Snape was really betraying the Dark Lord, and they had finally found out! And that meant one thing…

Gasps and screams of horror came from behind me, and my thoughts only skimped upon the students. My main worry was that of Severus. They both wore brown hooded cloaks, but both with their faces showing. Then, as I knew it would happen, my classroom turned into a battlefield. My eyes widened with horror and fear, as I stood there, frozen in time, just watching them. Voldemort raised his wand at the defenseless Severus and then faced me.

"_You should have cooperated more, my dear. Now you shall both parishes in your own ways. Avada Kedavra!_" The Dark Lord cried out. A jet of glowing green light came from the tip of his wand at hit Snape right in the heart at his chest. Instantly, Snape was pushed some ways back against the classroom and landed on his back, arms stretched out.

I gave an instant cry of pain and sorrow. I rushed over to the fallen Snape and clung onto his body, attempting him to wake. "_Snape, no! Please, don't do this to me! I'm sorry, don't leave me here alone! Not again! PLEASE, SEVERUS! My friend! DON'T LEAVE ME!_" A howl slipped through my lips, though I swore that would never happen, even over Snape. A second howl came from me as tears streamed down upon my face, and the painful cry turned into a scream of sorrow and anger. I now held the awful thing I dreaded the most, seeing my best friend die in front of me. Had the students been watching me, running or fetching someone to their aid, I did not care. My dream had become a reality, or at least I thought.

Slow footsteps came from behind me as well as a voice, "_I never did think you would be foolish enough to try and fight me, knowing what would happen, but this is no shock either. At least we have both let go of him now, the traitor and fiend! Now we can focus on the child, you and I._" He replied as I still wept onto Severus' motionless body. I turned to face him, only moving my waist up, and not my legs. Nor did I attempt to move from my spot, I was too much in shock. But all my feelings of hatred run through my veins now, and I knew it was his entire fault.

"_Get away from me! I would rather die then help you accomplish anything. I will never marry nor bore your child, or anything of that matter involving that stupid prophecy!_"

"_Do you, now?_" He asked with an angry look in his eyes and a smirk upon his face. "_As you wish. I really don't need you either way, I was planning on killing you after the child was born, had you had given in to me. But I suppose I could save you the trouble, a reward this will be, for your acts upon my requests._"

"_I DID NOTHING!_" I snarled at him, teeth flashing with my eyes filled with hatred.

"_You saved my life! Snape, made sure of that. He tricked you into doing my bidding! And now you will DIE!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_" A blinding light came from the tip of a wand, whose, I did not know. At that point I was weak and fearful and upset, but still wanting to fight. Sadly, from the light and my emotions I was knocked out. Yet, I heard that spell, and from the spell, I heard a voice, a male voice.

* * *

"Professor Moon? Are you alright?"

"I think she's coming around. That was one great scene, I'll tell you that much!"

"Give her room guys. Professor Moon?"

"I've found him! He's here. Professor Slughorn is here! There she is."

"Oh my! Dear can you hear me? Goodness, what happened? She seems like she's having a hangover! Dear Merlin! What have you been doing in this class!"

My vision improved as the voices continued on, though they did echo loudly in my head as it boomed every other second, causing me to want to kill myself.

"Oh good Merlin! Can you all keep it down? My head is aching so much, I feel like I just got knocked in the head by the hooves of an enraged Centaur!"

I placed my right hand over my head and lifted myself up into a sitting position. I notice that I lay on the floors of my classroom and my face felt red and stained with liquid. My past tears of pain.

"Here, my dear. Drink this, and take a bite out of this. It will help." I heard the old man say. After that, I heard a small 'pop' from some sort of bottle. Hoping it wasn't elf-made wine, I drank it as he held out the bottle for me. Good old Slughorn. After that, I found out it was a piece of chocolate that he offered me to eat. After that, the questions rolled.

"Sasha, what in blue blazes happened? One minute I'm teaching my 5th years, the next I'm rushing off to help you because one of you students told me you had bee killed! By the Dark Lord himself!"

"Seamus! You told him that?" Ron asked hoping his friend wouldn't yell out something like that.

"I was caught up in the moment. It was just that so much was going on. Never before had I seen _him_!" Seamus replied.

"Whatever happened, you need to rest. I'll go on and request the rest of the day off for you. Not to worry, Sasha, you'll be in bed in no time!" Slughorn replied as he started up the stairs. After Slughorn left, some of the students started to ask questions of their own.

"Professor Moon, what was that all about?"

"Professor, what did he say? What were you two talking about?"

"What were you saying Professor? What langue was that you spoke?"

"WHAT!" I asked more in shock then in curiosity. The last question had come from Harry Potter. And it was then I realized why everyone wasn't asking me the questions that I should have heard, or at least I hoped that wasn't the reason.

I raised my wand and shot out a single purple firecracker. Everyone rested into silence, at last.

"Good. Now that I have your attention, class dismissed. Except, for you three." I said pointed at Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter. "I want to speak with you a moment. If you don't mind?" Everyone left the classroom after I had said so, leaving the remaining three with me. I ushered them to take a seat in font of my desk, as I walked around mine and sat. I drew in a deep breath and exhaled, and in doing so, pulled my arms together.

"Now," I started, trying to find out where to start. "What happened?"

"Well, the thing is-" They all started at once. I raised my right hand. "Up, bub, bub! One at a time! Alright? Miss Granger, why don't we start with you, right after the uh… Dark Lord came up to me and pointed his wand at my face."

"Well Professor, as soon as Harry heard what you-know-who was saying he immediately jumped in and saved you from what could have been the most historical event in magical creature history on Boggarts. I mean really! A person's worst fear about to kill the person who conjured up the fear! Its almost hard to say if that creature can kill you, for many people can-"

"Thank you, Miss Granger! That will do. As much as I would like to hear your amusing theories of many other things, I believe I asked about what happened this fine day in my classroom when I was unable to render myself from my darkest fear. Mr. Weasley, what happened after Potter saved me?"

"Alright, you see, after you fainted and the boggart had fled into that trunk of yours, Hermione told everyone to stay calm, then she told somebody to get old Professor Slughorn. I'm guessing Seamus went after him right then and there. A few students were worried about you, and the rest were making sure if Harry was doing alright."

"Then you started waking up, Professor." Harry replied. I nodded, letting him know that I was aware of that.

"Well, no more secretes. You three must have your questions for me. I can only return the favor."

"Actually," Hermione started, "I do have a few questions."

"Like what, my dear?" I asked her.

"What do you mean, 'a few questions' Hermione? After what we saw, I think we should ask every question we can at her!" Ron replied in almost a shocked tone. I raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Alright, Weasley. You seem to be fired up. Why don't you ask the 1st question?"

"Gladly." He stated. "First of all, you-know-you killed Snape, then you rushed over to Snape's body, what was all that about?"

I took a breath, "A fair question, Weasley, but not the _right_ question, if you wanted details. So lets just say that Mr. Snape and I _once_ had a bond between us. Next?"

"Professor," Hermione said. "Did you and Snape attend school together?" I smiled as she had further investigated, and seeing no harm in this I answered, "Why, yes. As a matter of fact we did. We were both in the same year, him and I."

"But why Snape? I mean, why did you picture him in such a state with you-know-who?" She continued to ask. I sighed and hung my head in partial shame.

"The one thing you must understand, you three, is that Mr. Snape and I had been great friends once, before he- well, joined the Death Eaters. I knew so much about him, and when I heard he turned over to the other side, it made me think about everything I ever knew about that man seem like a lie. And I guess I had a slight fear for him, about being killed. Rest assured that I would never want to help him or any other piece of filth that supports the Dark Lord, but I still worry for him; even if he did kill someone dear to me."

"So that's why you don't want us speaking about him, even if we use his false name."

"Yes, Miss Granger. That's it exactly. Enough information for you?"

Finally Harry spoke up, "Actually, I was wondering Professor what exactly you were trying to say to him. Voldemort, I mean."

"What do you mean, Potter? Was I not speaking English?" I asked jokingly. He shook his head slightly, "No Professor, you weren't. You weren't even speaking parseltongue!"

I then put two and two together. The reason why no one else helped me when I might have died; the reason Hermione only said Harry had heard what Voldemort was saying; the reason he had mentioned parseltongue.

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot you could speak the snake language, Potter. In any case I must ask the two of you to leave. Potter, you may stay. You seem to hold a great detail in my missing memory."

The two rose from their seats while taking one last look at their friend, uttering a good bye. This left only Harry and I in my office, and I could tell he was gripping his wand just in case…

"So, Mr. Potter, do you think it wise for me to ask why you don't trust me?" I asked the boy. He stayed silent as if searching for some kind of way to get out of this.

"You think I don't trust you, Professor?"

"Don't play me like some common dog, Potter. I _know _you don't trust me. Why is that I may have to find out myself. Unless its because I was once friends with Snape. Is that it, Potter? You never liked Snape, did you? And I'm sure you have good reason to hate him as well. Killing Dumbledore when you thought, since he was with the Order, that he would help him. Yes, Potter, I know all about the Order. Could have been in it myself once, but Dumbledore believe I should be kept in hiding, away from the war! Even though I would have died anyway… But enough about that, I want you to tell me what you heard coming from the Dark Lord's mouth."

He paused for a moment thinking, I suppose, about what I had said. But I think he knew once I asked something about today, there would be no turning back.

"I don't really remember it all, Professor. Just that he mentioned something about a child and that you saved his life. He said Snape tricked you-"

"I KNOW WHAT HE SAID!" I shouted at him. I never wanted to hear that horrid sentence again. It couldn't be true. I _knew_ it wasn't! But in the result of my anger I slammed my fist on the desk, startling Harry. Realizing this, I quickly tried to settle my fury towards him and the Dark Lord.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. "Look," I said more calmly, "wasn't there anything else he said? Aren't you wondering what we meant once we had spoken to each other?"

"I uh, was, but I didn't understand you at all. Its like, you spoke a different language. But, I was hoping you could answer what he meant by-"

"What! What do you mean I spoke a different language? That's impossible! That's absurd! I need you to tell me the truth, not some fantasy that you're giving me! I know what I spoke, and I know I spoke English! Now tell me what you heard!"

"That is what I heard! I am telling you the truth! I heard you speak something, and so did everyone else. The only reason I could understand Voldemort was because he was speaking parseltongue!"

"Get out! I don't need this right now! Just… Leave."

He stood up and walked out of my office, leaving me in disbelief in all I had been taught and all I had thought of myself. I rushed over to my room and flopped down upon my bed. There I rubbed my eyebrows together and thought hard. Far harder then ever before, which is pretty hard. But anyways, I wanted nothing more then for every one just to go away and leave me be. But I knew that was impossible, very impossible.

A nock came from behind my door, "Sasha? Are you in there? Its Slughorn."

I lifted my head, stood up and turned towards the door. "You can come in Slughorn, I'm fine."

"Yes, well, I spoke to the headmistress and she understands what had happened, but thinks that you should be more careful about what you teach the students. Yet, she agrees that you should take the rest of the day off. Just be careful and don't try to do anything that may require any hard work. Heh, heh, unless you count grading papers."

"Thanks Slughorn, don't know what I'd do without you."

He nodded slightly and turned on his heel, exiting out the door. But he then stopped and turned to face me again.

"You are coming to dinner, aren't you? I know you need your rest, but really, you can't go to bed without a meal."

I nodded, "Of coarse! I'll be there, Slughorn, don't worry." '_I'm the one who should_.' I thought to myself. '_For I have spoken something I shouldn't have. Something ancient and yet familiar._'

He smiled and left without another word, leaving me with only one question as I walked over and looked outside my window to see more rain pouring down: "How could I have spoken something that no one in my family has for generations?"

**End of Chapter Nine**

_

* * *

_

Hi people who are reading this! I know, I know I haven't updated any of my fics in a long while, but a lot of shit has been happening lately. Mainly Erikand Huma and me shit that may blow up a Phantom of the Opera fan's mind, but still. Its not like that is important to _this_ story! And mind you people, if you are a fan and curious about what I just said before, E-mail me. My address is available. 

Anyway, I promise that I will at least come up with a chapter a month just to ease your pain to those who enjoy this story a lot. 

I guess thats it, lol, bye! 


End file.
